RiB
by Cubi Xcelcis
Summary: Cinta kita akan abadi selamanya. I love you, Sasuke...
1. Begitu Cepat

"Red is Blue(RiB)"

Author : Noki Liu

pair: SasuNaru

Rate: T-M

Chara yg ada di fict ini punya-kalian-tahu-siapa-kan? ala Harry Potter, huahohoho

Chap 1: Begitu Cepat

"Oh… Jadi ternyata selama ini kau tak punya waktu untukku karena kau sudah mempunyai seorang teman wanita? Wow…" sambil melihat kakak tirinya mengantar teman wanitanya keluar dari rumah.

Sasuke, seperti biasanya, ia tak menghiraukan perkataan adik tirinya, Naruto. Kedua kakak beradik tiri itu tampak sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang harmonis belakangan ini.

Si kakak, dengan tubuhnya yang jangkung pucat itu tampak cool dengan seragam kerja executive yang dipakainya, ya, dia selalu tampak tampan dengan segala jenis pakaian yang digunakannya. Ia berdiri membelakangi adik tirinya, Naruto.

Naruto yang juga terlihat tampan dengan seragam kerjanya tak mau kalah dengan kakak yang hanya berjarak 2tahun darinya. Ya, meskipun tingginya tak setinggi Sasuke, dia lebih mengerti bagaimana caranya tersenyum dibandingkan kakak tirinya itu.

"Kanapa tak memberitahuku? Kau ingin membuat hatiku sakit? Sejak kapan kau bersamanya? Apa ibu tahu tentang ini?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap adik tirinya yang cerewet itu, dengan wajah yang datar tentunya. Tatapan mata Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto terdiam.  
Dia menghampiri Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya. Karena takut, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba yang dia rasakan adalah rasa aman dan nyaman, karena ternyata yang Sasuke lakukan adalah mengelus-elus rambutnya. Itu benar-benar membuat Naruto merasa malu dan bersalah. Naruto membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke lalu menciumi bibir adik tirinya itu.

Naruto terdiam dan meresapi tiap kecupan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke kepadanya. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan kecupan itu. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dibibirnya. Saat Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dia terkejut melihat bibir adik tirinya berwarna merah darah dan memang benar, itu adalah darah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Darah…" jawab Sasuke yang sudah tahu pasti itu adalah darahnya.

"Darahmu, Sasuke-nii?" tanya adik tirinya.

Sasuke ingin menjawabnya, tapi tiba-tiba segala sesuatu yang ada disekelilingnya sepertinya berputar dan pengelihatanya kabur. Badan jangkungnya mulai goncang. Naruto heran melihat wajah kakak tirinya yang pucat. Sasuke pun pingsan. Dengan cepat Naruto menahan tubuh jangkung kakak tirinya dengan tubuhnya yang kecil. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa dia menelepon rumah sakit dan ibunya.

2jam kemudian Dokter yang memeriksa Sasuke keluar dari kamar pemeriksaan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Dokter?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Anda keluarga pasien?" tanya Dokter itu kepada Naruto yang kelihatanya benar-benar panik.

"Ya. Saya adiknya. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-nii, Dokter?"

"Saya harus membicarakan masalah ini kepada kedua orang tua anda."

"Tolong dokter, katakan apa yang terjadi." Naruto terus memaksa dokter untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya.

Karena dokter tak tahan lagi dengan rengekan Naruto, dokterpun membawa Naruto keruangannya.

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut sambil meneteskan air mata.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar dimana kakak tirinya itu berada.  
Membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan melihat tubuh kakak tirinya yang terbaring lemah diranjang.

Langkahnya terhenti karena ia tak mampu menahan tangis. Dia bersandar dilemari dan air matanya tak henti membasahi pipi tannya itu. Akhirnya dia menguatkan diri dan menghampiri kakak tirinya yang terbaring lemah.

Dia duduk disamping kanan ranjang kakak tirinya. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah pucat laki-laki yang telah memberinya pelajaran tentang arti hidup yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto menangis, menundukkan kepalanya didekat tangan kurus dan pucat Sasuke yang tertancap jarum infus.

"Kenapa?" katanya terisak-isak menahan air mata yang sudah sedari tadi jatuh membasahi ranjang, "Kenapa berbohong kepadaku selama ini? Kenapa berbohong kalau semua ini baik-baik saja?" Naruto berhenti sebentar, "Apa yang telah kulakukan padamu sampai kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku?"  
Naruto benar-benar tak mampu menahan tangisnya lagi.

Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tiba-tiba tangan lembut menyentuh kepalanya. Kepalanya terangkat, terkejut. Ternyata itu tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke yang masih saja berpura-pura dirinya tak apa-apa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Kau ingin membuatku mati? Kenapa berbohong kepadaku? Kenapa kau tahan semua ini?" Naruto benar-benar terbawa emosi.

Sasuke berusaha meresapi perkataan adik tirinya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membebanimu. Sepertinya sudah cukup aku membuat semua orang lelah karenaku."

Keduanya terdiam.

Naruto terus saja menangis dan tak mengerti dengan sifat kakak tirinya itu atau lebih tepatnya, kekasihnya itu.

"Kau…." tertahan karena emosi yang ditumpahkan sudah begitu banyak, "Kau pikir dengan berdiam seperti ini akan membuatku tenang? Aku tak ingin melihat dirimu seperti ini."

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

Kakak beradik itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Sasuke terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya yang dulu dapat membuat orang merasa nyaman disekitarnya sekarang berubah menjadi tubuh yang tak berdaya. Kurus, pucat, tubuhnya seakan termakan oleh waktu yang sangat begitu cepat berlalu.

Naruto, adik tirinya, ya, dia memang memiliki tubuh yang kurus tapi fisiknya itu sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Jangan menangis, Naruto. Kau harus menjadi laki-laki yang kuat." sambil mengelus kepala adiknya tercinta.

Cinta keduanya benar-benar kuat.

"Ya, kau sempat mengatakan itu kepadaku dulu. Apa kau ingat?" sambil tersenyum kecil untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku ingat. Aku mengatakan padamu untuk menjadi laki-laki yang kuat. Aku ingat segalanya," berhenti sejenak karena sepertinya kalimat itu telah membuatnya seperti berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolahnya dulu yang baginya sangat mudah ia lalui, "Aku ingat semuanya… Tanggal dan waktu. Mei, hari sabtu tanggal 17, jam 1 siang, 2008."

Naruto terkejut, dia tidak menyangka bahwa kakak tirinya itu sangat memperhatikan tiap detil kebersaaman mereka.

"Saat itu ibu sedang memarahi kita." tambahnya.

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Naruto kembali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Pertanyaan itu susah dijawab, Naruto." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke memegangi tangan adik tirinya, menggenggamnya penuh cinta.

Terlintas dipikiran Naruto tentang masa lalu yang mereka lewati. Duduk bersama diranjang Sasuke, bercerita tentang pahitnya kehidupan, duduk bersama di taman memandangi indahnya cakrawala dikala matahari terbenam. Itu hanya sebagian kecil kenangan yang terlintas dipikiran Naruto.

"Aku punya 2 pertanyaan untukmu, Naruto." kata Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

"Aku sungguh sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke-nii, bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku sakit melihat keadaanmu seperti ini." jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Kau pernah berkata bahwa aku telah mencuri ibumu. Kau ingat?"

"Ya, aku bilang bahwa kau mencuri ibuku. Kau benar-benar mencuri ibuku," katanya sambil tersenyum lirih, "Tapi sekarang aku mengerti bahwa melebihi ibukulah kau menyayangiku."

"Aku senang kau mengatakan itu," tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipi pucat Sasuke, "Pertanyaan terakhir, bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu," jawab Naruto cepat dan tangisnya semakin menjadi, "Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya." menatap dalam-dalam mata kakaknya yang terlihat sangat hitam dan ternyata sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

I can't  
(dgrn instrument ini biar makin ngena "그리워할수록." diulang2, pasti bakal nangis)

Tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh Naruto tampak terjatuh keranjang. Matanya perlahan-lahan menutup.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." tangis Naruto memecah sambil mengangkat tangan Sasuke untuk memegangi tangannya lagi, tapi tangan yang dia pegang rasanya sangat dingin sekali dan kaku.

Ia menatap Sasuke, terlihat air mata terjatuh dari matanya yang tertutup. Dengan cepat Naruto menghapus air mata kakak tirinya. Tampak wajahnya tersenyum, sepertinya dia telah menemukan kebebasan dalam hidupnya.

"Naruto…" terdengar oleh Naruto suara wanita paruh baya memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke…." panggil ibu tirinya sambil meneteskan air mata.

Naruto terangkat dari duduknya. Melihat tubuh kakak tirinya yang terbujur kaku diranjang. Naruto masih terus menangis.

"Apa salahnya, Bu? Kenapa ibu tak pernah memperhatikannya?" tanya Naruto yang masih bisa bersabar menghadapi ibunya yang super sibuk dan tak pernah ada waktu untuk kedua kakak beradik itu.

Ibunya berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.  
Naruto berbalik, tak menatap ibunya, ibu kandungnya. Naruto melangkah menuju pintu. Langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik ke arah tubuh kaku Sasuke.

Ia berlari, menghampiri tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, mencium bibirnya yang pucat, memeluk badan kurusnya erat-erat, tak ingin melepasnya pergi. Naruto melihat wajah kakak tirinya yang pucat, masih terlihat jelas senyum manis dari wajah tampannya, dan Naruto membasahinya dengan air matanya.

"Sasuke…. Aishiteru yo." Bisiknya lirih.

愛してる よ

Our last kiss.

Pemakaman telah selesai.

Sayonara.

Naruto kembali ke rumah dengan ibunya. Dia masuk ke kamar, dimana dulu ia dan kakak tirinya tidur bersama. Melihat seluruh isi ruangan yang tiba-tiba terasa sepi.

Pada saat itu keduanya berumur 12 dan 14 tahun saat ibu dan ayah mereka menikah.

Fugaku Uchiha adalah laki-laki kaya yang dulunya memperistrikan orang dari Negara yang sama, Mikoto Uchiha. Mereka keluarga yang sempurna sampai suatu saat maut harus memisahan Sasuke dengan ibunya tercinta. Ibunya meninggal karena sudah tak mampu lagi menahan sakit kanker paru-paru yang dideritanya. Saat itu usia Sasuke baru berumur 8 tahun.  
Dia anak yang cerdas.

Naruto Uchiha yang memiliki nama asli Naruto Namikaze adalah anak dari keluarga yang berkelut dibidang politik dan kesehatan. Orangtuanya cukup terkenal dan kaya. Ibunya Kushina Namikaze adalah seorang ibu muda. Ia memiliki Naruto saat usianya 16tahun. Dia menikah dengan Minato Namikaze yang jarak usianya berjarak 16tahun. Keduanya juga orang berkewarganegaraan Jepang. Kushina bercerai dari Minato saat usia Naruto 2 tahun.

Tak lama kemudian, Fugaku bertemu Kushina di gedung tempat mereka bekerja. Mereka menikah 2tahun kemudian saat usia anak-anak mereka berusia 12 dan 14 tahun.

Fugaku pergi meninggalkan keluarganya karena mendapat perintah dari atasannya untuk bertugas keluar negeri. 1 bulan tak ada kabar yang diberikan, tiba-tiba Kushina mendapat kabar bahwa suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kushina tak pernah memberitahukan itu kepada anak-anaknya, terutama Sasuke.

Kushina tak pernah ada waktu untuk kedua anak-anaknya. Sasuke dan Naruto selalu ditinggal pergi oleh ibu mereka.

"Bu, apakah ibu ada waktu untuk mengajariku?" tanya Sasuke kecil.  
"Ibu sibuk, nak. Lain kali saja, ya..." Kushina selalu mengabaikan anak-anaknya.

Sasuke masih bisa mengerti akan keadaan ibu tirinya. 'kenapa Naruto tak menolongku?' Itu pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di hati kecilnya.

Berganti hari.

"Ibu, bisa, kan ibu membantuku?" tanya Sasuke kecil lagi kepada ibu tirinya.

"Besok saja, ya." kata ibu tirinya.

Naruto kecil hanya mengintip dan mendengar pecakapan ibunya dan Sasuke secara diam-diam.

Hari esok ditunggu oleh Sasuke tapi ibunya tak pulang dari kantornya.

Sasuke merasa kecewa.

Hari berikutnya.

"Bu, apa sudah bisa?" Sasuke kecil menagih janji kepada ibu tirinya sementara Naruto kecil hanya duduk terdiam dihadapan mereka.

"Maafkan ibu, nak. Ibu benar-benar sibuk." lalu menciumi kening Sasuke dan menghampiri Naruto, menciumi keningnya juga.

Sasuke marah. Lalu dia menghampiri Naruto.

"Kenapa tak menolongku?" tanya Sasuke marah.

"Kau mencuri ibuku. MENCURI IBUKU!" Teriak Naruto lalu pergi.

Akhirnya karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke minta kepada ibunya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah neneknya dikampung. Disana dia menimba ilmu dan bersungguh-sungguh untuk sekolah. Dia tidak tahan kalau harus tetap tinggal bersama ibu tirinya.  
2tahun kemudian dia kembali ke rumah ayahnya dan kembali bersekolah disana.

Dia melihat Naruto sendirian.

"Dimana ibu?"

"Belum pulang. Inikan masih siang. Jadi mustahil melihat ibu ada dirumah jam segini." Jawab Naruto cuek.

"Naruto." Terdengar Kushina memanggil dari ruang tamu.  
"Oh…Sasuke. Nak, apa kabar?" tanya ibu tirinya lembut kepada Sasuke.

"Baik, bu. Ibu masih sibuk? 4 tahun aku sama sekali tak diberitahu tentang keadaan ayah. Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya langsung Sasuke kepada ibu tirinya.

"Ayahmu baik-baik saja. Kau akan tinggal disini lagi?"

"Iya, bu."

"Oh bagus. Ibu harus pergi dulu."

3bulan kemudian.

"Bu, bisakah ibu membantuku? Aku perlu ibu melihat tugasku." pinta Sasuke.

"Ibu tak punya waktu sayang. Ibu buru-buru."  
Disitu berdiri juga Naruto

Sasuke sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa marahnya.

"Apakah ini yang selalu ibu lakukan kepada Naruto? Ibu tak punya waktu untukku bahkan dari 4tahun yang lalu? Apa yang ibu lakukan? Apakah ini yang ibu lakukan kepada Naruto? Aku butuh sesosok ibu di hidupku, bu, Naruto juga!" Sasuke marah lalu meninggalkan ibunya.

Sementara Naruto hanya berdiri terdiam dan terkejut. Dia tak tahu bahwa ternyata Sasuke sangat memperhatikannya. Selama ini, dia memang bahkan tak pernah diperhatikan ibunya.

"Sasuke.." panggil ibu tirinya.

"Ibu masih belum mengerti? Aku juga lelah, bu, dengan semua ini. Aku terluka. Aku lelah, bu." kata Naruto yang juga sedang meledakan amarahnya dan pergi meniggalkan ibunya.

Kushina hanya terdiam dan terpukul dengan semua ini.

2tahun yang sangat berbalik dari kehidupan Sasuke dan Naruto.  
Ibu mereka kini benar-benar memperhatikan mereka. Saat itu Sasuke jatuh cinta pada gadis yang telah lama dikenalnya. Dia memperkenalkan gadis itu kepada ibu tirinya.

"Nama saya Sakura Haruno." kata gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya ke ibu tiri Sasuke.

Ibunya tampak cuek lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua diruang tamu tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sasuke meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Sakura pulang dan semenjak itu dia tidak pernah berbicara lagi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar terpukul. Sejak saat itu dia memutuskan untuk tidak ingin mengenal wanita, dia benar-benar benci kepada ibu tirinya dan itu membuatnya trauma terhadap wanita.

Flashback  
"Jangan pernah bawa gadis tak jelas ke rumah kita. Ibu tak suka." kata ibu tirinya dengan tajam menancap di hati Sasuke. Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya.

Menangis

"Kau menangis?" tanya Naruto malu bercampur rasa takut karena dia tidak pernah berbicara kepada Sasuke sebelumnya, tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku adalah orang yang sudah mencuri ibumu. Jadi, pergilah!" kata Sasuke sambil menekan wajahnya ke bantal.

Bukannya pergi, Naruto malah semakin mendekati Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke beranjak dari telungkupnya. Dan akhirnya bersandar ke dinding. Naruto menemani kakak tirinya yang terlihat sedih.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya," kata Naruto lembut, "Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin seperti ayah. Seorang pekerja keras dan mencintai keluarganya," kata Naruto kagum saat membicarakan ayah tirinya, Fugaku Uchiha.

Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar adik tirinya berbicara begitu.

"Apakah kau ingat kenanganmu bersama ibumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Aku ingat."

"Kau beruntung. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa ayahku." kata Naruto sambil meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke terdiam dan memandang adik tirinya.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan menjadi pria lemah. Kalau kau ingin seperti ayah, kau harus menjadi lelaki yang kuat." katanya lunak kepada Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak turun ke arah pipi kiri Naruto. Jempol Sasuke menyentuh bibir Naruto. Sasuke hendak melepaskan tangannya tapi tertahan oleh tangan Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka berciuman.

"Aku akan memasang ini disini." kata Naruto sambil memegang stiker berbentuk awan ditangannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum saat itu.  
Flashback end

Melihat tempelan yang melekat dibingkai jendela membuat Naruto teringat saat-saat mereka menghiasinya bersama-sama. Sungguh indah saat itu. Mereka saling tertawa. Saat itu usia Sasuke 18 dan Naruto 16. Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela yang ditempeli oleh stiker yang masih terlihat baru itu, menyentuhnya, dan menangis.

flashback  
"Aku ingin seperti awan itu," kata Sasuke manja sambil menyanggahkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto, "Aku ingin tetap terlihat bersinar dan putih." lanjutnya kemudian memeluk Naruto.

"Apa kau akan menjagaku jika ibu marah?" tanya Naruto setelah mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tentu aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan menjagamu dari sekarang sampai selamanya." kata Sasuke yang masih memeluk adik tirinya dan melihat keluar jendela.

"Ha…. Yang benar saja. Sampai selamanya? Kau gila." kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan adik tirinya. Keduanya berdiri menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Pemandangan yang begitu indah. Pada saat itu hari masih siang dan pemandangannya begitu cantik.  
Flashback end

Naruto mengulang kembali kenangan itu. Namun, kini dia sendirian tanpa sesosok pria yang pernah membuatnya mengerti arti hidup. Kemudian dia berjalan mengarah kearah tempat tidur. Duduk disitu, mencoba mengingat tiap detil kenangannya dan Sasuke. Sambil menutup mata, dia mengelus-elus seprei putih bergambar awan-salah satu benda langit di siang hari kesukaan Sasuke-yang lembut.

flashback  
"Oh, aku tak sengaja." kata Naruto malu sambil mengangkat tangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang berbaring saat itu.  
Sejak saat mereka berciuman dikamar beberapa waktu yang lalu, keduanya sudah saling menyimpan perasaan satu sama lain.

Sasuke memandang Naruto.

Tatapan mata Sasuke seperti menghipnotisnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik wajah Naruto hingga dia baru menyadari bahwa jarak wajah keduanya hanya beberapa sentimeter terkejut dan malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri yang tak ia sadari. Wajahnya memerah dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto tak dapat lagi menahan rasanya. Dia mendorong wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Menciumnya dengan lembut.  
Flashback end

Ia mengingat tiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Mengingatnya sambill memejamkan matanya.

flashback  
Tangan lembut Sasuke memegangi punggungnya yang kecil, tiap sentuhan bibir Sasuke, surga. Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto hingga Naruto berbaring ditubuh Sasuke.

"Kau tak takut jika pacarmu memutusimu?" tanya Sasuke di celah-celah ciumannya.

"Iya, aku memang benar masih menyukai seseorang," jawab Naruto sambil menghentikan kecupannya. "Orang itu adalah kau, Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum malu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke-ni sendiri?" masih berbaring ditubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tetap saja tersenyum. Lalu dia memegangi kepala Naruto dan menariknya hingga mulut keduanya kembali bersentuhan. Sasuke menciumi Naruto lagi.  
Flashback end

Saat mengingat itu, Naruto menangis. "Kenapa tinggalkan aku begitu cepat?" katanya sambil merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur dimana keduanya pernah saling mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing.

Naruto benar-benar merasa terpukul dengan kepergian Sasuke-yang baginya sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya-begitu cepat.

"Sasuke, maafkan ibu." kata Kushina yang ternyata sedari tadi mengintip Naruto dikamarnya.

Kushina benar-benar merasa terpukul. Dia menyesal dengan semua perlakuan yang telah ia lakukan kepada Sasuke. Kushina berlari ke kamarnya dan menagis. Dia berusaha mengingat tiap kenangan antara dirinya dan Sasuke tapi sama sekali tak ada kenangan diantara mereka.

Ironis, semuanya kosong.

flashback  
"Bu, apakah ibu ada waktu untuk mengajariku?"

"Ibu sibuk, nak. Lain kali saja ya."

"Ibu, bisakah ibu membantuku?"

"Besok saja ya."

"Bu, apa sudah bisa?"

"Maafkan ibu, nak. Ibu benar-benar sibuk."  
Flashback end

Hanya itu percakapan yang pernah terjadi antara keduanya. Tak ada yang istimewa.

Naruto masih belum bisa melepaskan kepergian Sasuke.  
Masih berbaring, dia melihat meja tempat belajarnya yang tak jauh dari ranjang keduanya.

Flashback  
"Trigonometri? Astaga." keluh Naruto.

Saking lelahnya mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk, Naruto akhirnya tertidur.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak memakan makananku yang ada di kulkas…." terhenti karena melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur, "Dasar tak berguna. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya selama 2hari." kata Sasuke dengan volume suara yang kecil dan masih merasa kesal.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto. Melihatnya dengan muka sebel. Dia melihat wajah adik tirinya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Dasar, wajah malaikat." itu adalah kata-kata yang sering keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat melihat Naruto tertidur.

Dia benar-benar dapat melihat wajah adik tirinya yang begitu tampan, berambut pirang dan...dia benar-benar manis. Bahkan ia tak habis pikir mengapa adik tirinya lebih memilih mencintainya daripada mencintai wanita.  
Sasuke mencium adik tirinya dan pergi keluar untuk membuat kue yang telah dimakan oleh adik tirinya.

"Apa? Wajah malaikat? Kenapa dia selalu berkata begitu kepadaku?" omel Naruto yang sedari tadi menyadari semua perlakuan yang dilakukan kakak tirinya.

Dia selalu heran mengapa Sasuke selalu mengatakan bahwa wajahnya adalah wajah malaikat, terutama saat dia sedang tertidur.

Dia menyentuh bibirnya yang dicium oleh Sasuke tadi dan tersenyum genit. Naruto selalu merasa senang saat Sasuke menciumnya.  
flashback end

"Kapan aku akan mendengar itu lagi?" tanyanya mengingat kalimat yang selalu membuatnya kebingungan sekaligus senang. "Siapa yang akan menciumku disaat aku tertidur?" tanyanya lagi.

Ya, Sasuke selalu menciumnya saat tidur. Sasuke berkata jujur kepada Naruto tentang hal itu dan hampir membuat Naruto jantungan.

flashback  
"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Naruto marah.

"Hanya ingin saja. Kau memiliki bibir yang indah. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan saat aku masih bisa menciummu," kata Sasuke santai. "Kau tak suka? Aku bisa menghentikannya."

"Hentikan saja." kata Naruto marah.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mau. Saat bersamamu….. Masalahku dengan ibu serasa hilang, hidupku tenang. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kau lah hidupku, separuh dari jiwaku."

Naruto terdiam mendengar kejujuran kakak tirinya. Dia begitu marah dan membalikan badannya dari Sasuke. Naruto meneteskan air mata saat itu. Dia tak tahu betapa berartinya hidupnya bagi Sasuke.

"Jangan membenciku karena hal ini." kata Sasuke sambil memeluk adik tirinya dari belakang. Naruto terkejut dengan pelukan kakak tirinya yang tiba-tiba.

Keduanya terdiam.  
Flashback end

"Aku tak kan pernah membencimu karena sering menciumku, Sasuke-nii," kata Naruto yang masih sedari tadi menangis, "Jangan berhenti menciumku dan memelukku. Aku sangat merindukan itu."

Pandangannya beralih ke lemari pakaian keduanya.

flashback  
"Aku pantas mengenakan pakaian yang mana?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Semuanya cocok," jawab Naruto sambil tertawa. "Yang ini juga cocok." sambil menunjukan pakaian wanita ke Sasuke.

"Hahahahahaha" keduanya tertawa terbahak.

Saat-saat yang indah jika mereka berdua bersama-sama sedang ingin mengenakan pakaian untuk ke pesta.  
Flashback end

Naruto terangkat dari baringnya, berjalan menuju lemari, dan membuka pintunya.

flashback  
"Apa yang kau lakukan didalam sini?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat adik tirinya ada didalam lemari. "Ayo keluar. Kau bisa pingsan kalau terlalu lama didalam," sambil menarik tangan adik tirinya dengan lembut. "Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku. Matamu bengkak dan merah. Kalau kau sakit siapa yang mengurusmu kalau bukan aku." kata Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan kepada Naruto kecil karena ibunya tak pernah memperhatikan mereka.

Naruto duduk dikursi dan Sasuke duduk dilantai.

"Jangan lakukan hal konyol seperti ini lagi," kata Sasuke sambil mengobati mata adik tirinya yang sudah membengkak dan memerah. "Kalau kau sakit, aku juga merasakan sakitnya. Kalau aku sakit siapa yang akan mengurusmu?" tanya Sasuke lembut kepada adik tirinya yang sangat pendiam.

Naruto baru mulai berbicara kepada Sasuke saat Sasuke memarahi ibunya dulu. Butuh waktu yang lama bagi keduanya untuk berkomunikasi.  
Flashback end

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." katanya yang sudah terlambat keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia duduk menyanggah ke lemari, melipat tangannya ke lutut yang sudah diangkatnya itu, dan menatap semua kenangan yang dulu pernah ada dikamar mereka itu.

Tawa, tangis, suka, duka, membanjiri tempat kecil itu.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun.

flashback  
"Apakah kau membawa payung?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Bukankah kau yang sering membawanya." Kata Naruto jujur.

Sasuke memang selalu membawa payung. Tapi 3 hari terakhir ini dia selalu lupa untuk membawanya. Hujan turun saat mereka hendak pulang sekolah. Keduanya tertahan disekolah selama hampir 3jam. Hujanpun tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kau mampu berlari?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda dan siap berlari.

"Apa? Kenapa tak menunggu hujannya berhenti?" kata Naruto yang kelihatannya tak menyetujui ide yang digagaskan oleh kakak tirinya.

"Sudah 3jam, Dobe. Aku lelah dan lapar. Ayo. Kita lari saja." ajak Sasuke yang sudah mulai berlari.

Naruto pun menyusul dengan terpaksa.

"Aduh…" terdengar suara Naruto yang terjatuh dibelakang Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Mengendongnya dibelakangnya dan mulai berjalan kecil.

Mereka tak bisa singgah karena tak ada tempat untuk mereka berlindung. 15menit kemudian mereka sampai dirumah.

"Kau tak berhati-hati." kata Sasuke menyalahkan adik tirinya dan mengobati lututnya yang berdarah dari tadi.

"Aku berhati-hati. Hanya tanahnya saja yang licin dan juga aku tak bisa melihat terlalu jelas karena hujannya sangat deras."

"Alasanmu saja, uhuk uhuk..." kata Sasuke yang kemudian terhenti karena batuk.

Batuk yang benar-benar menjadi.  
Flashback end

"Aku hanya ingin Sasuke-nii memperhatikanku saat aku jauh dibelakang Sasuke-nii." kata Naruto yang sudah mulai lelah dengan kesedihannya yang tak kunjung berhenti.  
Matanya mulai menutup dan ia pun tertidur.

Yang sangat dirindukan Naruto adalah saat-saat mereka berlibur ke Biei. Mereka sering berlibur ke kota tersebut. Biei adalah kota kecil di Hokkaido, kota kecil ini sangat terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya yang berupa bukit bunga.

Tbc

* * *

Review nyok, Thq^^


	2. Awal Cerita

Chap 2: Awal Cerita

Sasuke hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang normal seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki yang lainnya. Namun dari sinilah dia memulai cerita cinta hidupnya yang benar-benar membuat dirinya tenggelam didalamnya.

Sasuke adalah anak kelahiran 80an tepatnya 23 juli 1989. Terlahir dari rahim seorang wanita cantik yang bernama Mikoto Uchiha. Lahir dirumah sakit yang berjarak satu jam dari rumahnya. Dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Kisah hidupnya dimulai, saat mereka pulang berlibur dari tempat wisata Jepang, Ueno Park.

Saat itu jam menujukan pukul 1 siang waktu setempat. Fugaku mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal seperti biasanya saat dia mengendarai mobil mahalnya itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa sayang, kanapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Fugaku saat mencuri pandang kepada istri tercintanya.

"Oh….. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah setelah kita selesai berpiknik," jawabnya sambil melihat Sasuke kecil yang tertidur pulas ditempat duduk belakang mereka, "Aku tidur dulu ya. Tolong nanti bangunkan Sasuke. Saat dia bangun, berikan dia minum." kata Mikoto ke suaminya.

Fugaku merasa heran dengan perkataan Mikoto, tapi Fugaku tak mempedulikannya. 2jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah.

"Uh… Anak ini ternyata semakin berat saja." kata ayahnya sambil mengendong Sasuke kecil.

Dia masuk ke rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Okay, ini dia ranjangmu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak," kata ayahnya lalu keluar, "Sayang… Sayang…. Apa kau sudah dirumah?" panggil Fugaku lagi. 'Jangan-jangan dia masih tertidur dimobi.' Batin Fugaku.

"Sayang….. Sayang…" panggilnya lagi.

Betul, Mikoto masih tertidur dimobil. Fugaku menghampirinya, membuka pintu mobil, dan dengan cepat menahan tubuh Misa yang tiba-tiba terjatuh kearahnya.

"Sayang…. Mikoto…" panggilnya, "Badanmu dingin sekali." sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari Mikoto. Lalu Fugaku memandang kearah istrinya tercinta, menyentuh pipinya, dan kemudian menangis.

Telah pergi.

.

"Istri anda sudah meninggal dari 2 jam yang lalu, Pak." kata dokter yang berhasil membuat Fugaku terkejut.

"Ada apa dengan istri saya, dokter?" tanyanya sambil menangis.

"Istri anda mengidap kanker paru-paru dan itu sudah stadium akhir. Apakah anda dan istri anda tak pernah memeriksanya?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dokter, Fugaku berlari keluar.  
Menemui badan tak bernyawa istrinya.

"Kenapa tak jujur kepadaku?" bisiknya lembut ke istrinya sambil memeluknya erat, "Kenapa berpura-pura sehat?" sambil duduk disebelah istrinya. "Kanker paru-paru…" sambil mengingat kenangan diantara mereka.

Fugaku pulang ke rumahnya. Pada saat itu, dengan segera Sasuke dititipkan ke neneknya. Fugaku mengotak-atik arsip-arsip yang ada dilemari meja hias. Disana dia menemukan sebuah buku kecil berwarna merah jambu. Dengan judul covernya 'history must go on.'

Fugaku membuka halaman pertama. Terlihat olehnya selembar kertas dengan isi biodata diri pemiliknya.  
Nama : Mikoto Uchiha  
D.O.B : Jepang, 28 Desember 1969  
status : Istri dari Fugaku Uchiha,  
memiliki suami yang sangat penyayang dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan, Sasuke Uchiha.  
I luv u, guys. God bless u.

Itu adalah buku catatan milik Mikoto. Dan disitu tertulis, "semenjak aku menyadari bahwa hidupku sebentar lagi"

Fugaku membaca habis semua catatan yang ditinggalkan istrinya. Satu kalimat yang membuatnya benar-benar terpukul 'aku tak tahu apakah aku harus memberitahu suamiku atau menyembunyikannya saja. Karena aku tahu dia takkan rela melepaskanku'.

Ya, sudah 1tahun belakangan ini Mikoto tampak berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia jadi tampak begitu kurus dan pucat. Ia pernah memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit tapi dari hasil pemeriksaan tak ada tanda-tanda penyakit yang membahayakan.  
Sampai saat dia sering batuk-batuk. Itu sekitar 3bulan yang lalu sebelum kematiannya. saat dirinya sedang terbatuk, batuknya sering kali mengeluarkan darah. Tulangnya juga sering terasa sakit. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter.

Flashback  
"Maaf sebelumnya, apakah nyonya pernah memeriksakan diri nyonya ke rumah sakit?" tanya dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Mikoto.

"Iya, tapi itu sekitar 9bulan yang lalu. Ada apa, Dokter?" tanyanya sambil terbatuk kencang.

"Uh…" helaan napas sang Dokter, "Maaf mengagetkan anda. Anda mengidap kanker paru-paru."

Fugaku sudah mulai mencurigai gerak-gerik istrinya. Tapi karena bukti yang ia dapat tak begitu mendukung akhirnya dia mengubur dalam-dalam niatnya untuk menanyai istrinya dan berhenti mencurigai istrinya.  
Flashback end

"Ya, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku…"

Sejak saat itu Fugaku selalu menyalahkan dirinya. Di rumah itu sekarang dia tinggal bersama ibunya dan Sasuke.

Fugaku adalah seorang pekerja keras. Banyak wanita yang bersimpati kepadanya. Fugaku lumayan tampan di usia 25tahunnya. Bosnya sangat mempercayainya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang benar-benar butuh tanggung jawab yang besar.

"Kau tak mencari pendamping hidupmu? Sudah 2tahun, kau tak merasa kesepian?" tanya bosnya.

"Entahlah. Aku belum menemukan…."

"Susah untuk mencari wanita secantik dan sebaik istrimu, Fugaku." cela bosnya yang sudah sangat kenal dengan Mikoto.

"Entahlah, Guy. Jodoh itu akan datang sendiri."

"Ya….ya… Aku akan menunggu undangan darimu saja."

Fugakupun meninggalkan ruangan bosnya.

Saat keluar dari ruangan Guy, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seorang pekerja wanita yang bukan lain akan menjadi jodohnya kelak.

"Oops….maaf, Pak. Saya tidak melihat bapak saat keluar dari pintu." maaf dari wanita yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Oh iya, tidak apa-apa." masih memegangi wanita itu karena dia hampir terjatuh karena menabrak badan jangkung Fugaku.

"Oh… Iya" kata wanita itu sambil perlahan-lahan melepaskan pegangan Fugaku.

Keduanya tampak malu-malu. Wajah mereka memerah. Tanpa diketahui keduanya,ternyata teman-teman yang ada di ruangan itu memperhatikan mereka.

"Wow, beruntung sekali kau bisa memegangnya. Kau tak mengantar makan siang kepadanya?" kata teman kantor Fugaku yang sedang merayunya.

"Apa? Siapa?" tanya Fugaku yang benar-benar tak tahu bahwa teman-temannya melihat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Siapa lagi? Wanita yang kau tabrak waktu keluar dari ruangan si bos."

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Fugaku yang mulai malu.

"Siapa yang tak melihatnya. So sweet. Dia janda beranak satu. Dulu bekerja dibidang politik, sekarang beralih kesini."

"Apa-apaan si." tampaknya Fugaku benar-benar malu.

Karena tak ingin dirayu lagi oleh temannya, akhirnya dia kembali ke ruangannya.

Iya, dia memang cantik.

"Semua karyawan diharap berkumpul di ruang rapat."  
Terdengar suara sekretaris dari pengeras suara yang di pasang di setiap sudut-sudut ruangan.

Wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat Fugaku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tampak wajah malu-malu diantara keduanya.

"Namanya Fugaku." bisik teman wanita yang ada di sebelahnya yang seakan-akan ingin menyomblanginya kepada Fugaku.  
Wanita itu hanya terdiam. Selesai sudah rapat yang selalu dianggap Fugaku sangat membosankan.

"Hai, namaku Kushina." kata wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Fugaku.

"Namaku Fugaku, nice to meet you." balas Fugaku.

Kushina pun pergi meninggalkan Fugaku.

"Apa yang salah? Apakah aku membuat percakapan ini jadi tak nyaman?" omelnya sendiri dengan volume suara yang kecil.

"Semangat, bro." semangat temannya yang mengagetkannya dari belakang.

Fugaku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda tiap kali dia melihat Kushina. Dia memutuskan untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi dan akhirnya terjalinlah cinta diantara mereka. Fugaku tak menghiraukan statusnya yang menjanda toh dia juga duda.

"Ini Naruto, anakku. Dia baru berusia 8tahun." kata Kushina memperkenalkan anaknya.

"Anakmu tampan. Wajahnya manis sekali," kata Fugaku sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto, "Hai nak, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Fugaku kepada Naruto.

"Dia tidak terlalu suka berbicara."

Mereka bermain ditaman bersama-sama.  
Naruto kelihatannya sangat senang bisa bermain bersama Fugaku. Hari mulai larut, Fugakupun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Yah, ayah…" panggil Sasuke saat melihat ayahnya tiba kerumah.  
Fugaku langsung menggendong Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah anak yang cerdas diusianya yang baru 6tahun. Dia selalu mendapat beasiswa dari sekolahnya dan selalu dikirim untuk mngikuti perlombaan-perlombaan antar kota maupun internasional.  
Dia sangat dekat dengan neneknya dibandingkan dengan ayahnya.

"Bu, aku ingin menikahinya." kata Fugaku takut bercampur malu.

"Kau yakin? Apa sudah memberitahu Sasuke bahwa kau memacari seorang janda?" tanya ibunya yang sedari Fugaku menjalin kasih dengan Kushina tak pernah menyetuinya.

"Aku belum memberitahunya, tapi aku yakin dia akan menyetujuinya."

"Ya sudah jika itu pilihanmu, ibu bisa berkata apa. Kaulah yang menjalani hidup ini." kata ibunya sambil berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Mikoto, jika memang dia bisa menemani aku, ijinkanlah." katanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu kuserahkan kepada anakku saja." terdengar olehnya suara ibunya.

"Em, iya."  
Ternyata itu suara ibunya sedang berbicara kepada Kushina.

'Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ada dirumah?' batin Fugaku.

"Kushina?" menyakinkan diri bahwa itu benar-benar Kushina. "Apa  
yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi sudah kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu ibumu. Kemarin kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ibumu hari ini akan pulang ke kampung." jawab Kushina tenang.

"Sudah, sudah. Ibu akan siap-siap dulu mungkin mobilnya sebentar lagi datang," terangkat dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Fugaku, "Jaga dia jika kau benar-benar mencintainya." bisik ibunya kepada Fugaku.

"Hati-hati, bu." Kata Fugaku.

Ibunyapun berangkat.

"Apa anakmu tahu tentang hubungan kita?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak, aku belum sempat memberitahunya. Tapi ku yakin dia akan menerimamu." Fugaku menghampiri Kushina, memeluknya, dan menciumnya.

"Ayah…" panggil Sasuke kecil.

Dengan cepat Fugaku melepaskan kecupannya dari Kushina.

"Kau sudah bangun. Ayo minum dulu." ajak ayahnya yang menjadi salah tingkah.

Selesai memberi Sasuke minum, Fugaku memperkenalkan Kushina.

"Sasuke, apa Sasuke memberi ijin jika bibi Kushina tinggal bersama kita?" tanya Fugaku kapada Sasuke yang sedang digendongnya.

Sasuke memandang Kushina dengan pandangan yang tak dipahami oleh Kushina, menerimanya atau malah menolaknya. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke sungguh datar saat itu.

"Dimana nenek? Apa sudah berangkat?" tanya Sasuke tak menghiraukan Kushina.

"Iya, sudah. Jadi, jawaban Sasuke apa?" mencoba menanyanya lagi.

"Terserah ayah saja." sambil menurunkan dirinya dari gendongan ayahnya.

Sasuke sudah kelihatan segar setelah selasai mandi.  
"Ayo jalan-jalan ke taman. Kau liburkan?" tanya Kushina agak memberanikan diri.  
Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Merekapun pergi ke taman.

.  
"Kalian haus?" teriak Fugaku kepada Kushina dan Sasuke yang saat sedang bermain-main di taman.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke dan Kushina hanya mengangguk saja.

Fugaku pun pergi mencari minuman untuk keduanya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa ayahku bisa menyukaimu. Dan aku mungkin tak kan pernah tahu. Orang dewasa terlalu memiliki pikiran yang rumit. Anakmu mungkin akan membenciku akan hal ini. Satu yang pasti aku tak pernah mengharapkan mempunyai sesosok ibu lagi, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku menyayangi ayahku." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kushina sungguh terkejut mendengar perkataannya-perkataan yang panjang lebar dan ketidaksukaannya memiliki sesosok ibu lagi dari mulut seorang bocah yang baru berumur 10tahun.

"Ya, aku mengerti itu." kata Kushina singkat.

"Mau tak mau kau harus memperhatikanku. Aku memberikan ayahku, jadi kau harus baik padanya dan padaku. Aku tak terlalu berharap banyak darimu, Nyonya Kushina." katanya bak orang yang sudah dewasa sambil pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan berlari kearah ayahnya.

'Anak ini baru berumur 10tahun tapi pikirannya sudah sangat dewasa. Sungguh anak cerdas.' kata Helena didalam hatinya.

Sasuke memang tampak tak ikhlas dengan keberadaan Kushina disamping ayahnya. Kushina maupun Fugaku juga mengetahui akan hal itu. Entah mengapa ayahnya benar-benar terlihat egois kali ini.

Saat bermain-main di taman, berlari-lari, Sasuke tampak sangat menyukai Kushina. Tanpa disadari, mereka bermain bersama tanpa dikawani oleh sang ayah.

"Kau lelah, Sasuke? Kau sudah berkeringat" tanya Kushina.

"Belum. Jangan berpura-pura baik padaku, Nyonya." Katanya dengan nada datar lalu meninggalkan Kushina.

Kushina benar-benar tak menyerah pada Sasuke.

"Teman-teman, hari sudah hampir gelap. Saatnya pulang." teriak Fugaku mengingatkan keduanya.

Keduanya berlari kearah Fugaku.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Fugaku.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk.

Saat diperjalanan mereka tampak saling terdiam. Fugaku yang masih konsen mengendarai mobil juga bisa merasakan hawa panas antara Sasuke dan Kushina. Sasuke hanya melihat keluar jendela sepanjang perjalanan. Sementara Kushina melihat kejalan melalui kaca depan dan tak menoleh kiri kanan.

"Sasuke, ayah mengantar bibi Kushina dulu ya." kata ayahnya meminta ijin kepada anaknya.

"Iya. Hati-hati." sambil melihat datar kearah Kushina.

Benar-benar menginginkan perang.

Karena ditinggal ayahnya sendiri didepan rumah, Sasuke akhirnya bermain ke tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang sudah sangat dekat padanya.

"Ayahmu kemana, Sasuke?" tanya tetangga yang selalu menemani Sasuke sendirian jika ayahnya tak ada dirumah.

"Ayahku sedang mengantar Nyonya Kushina." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mainan yang sedang ia main.

* * *

Review=mambangun ^^b


	3. Saat Semuanya Membeku

Chap 3: Saat Semuanya Membeku

Akhirnya, saat yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga, ayahnya menikah dengan Kushina. Mereka menikah di Gereja dekat rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke tampak senang saat itu tapi ayahnya tahu bahwa ia telah mengecewakan anaknya. Sasuke duduk disebelah neneknya.

"Baa-chan, tou-san mungkin akan melupakanku dan mengurus istri barunya." kata Sasuke sambil menangis.

Neneknya membawa Sasuke keluar Gereja untuk menenangkannya. Fugaku tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi pada anaknya. Saat itu ia ingin menenangkan anaknya tapi apa boleh buat upacara pernikahan sedang berjalan.

"Baa-chan, aku tak ikhlas melihat tou-san bersama wanita lain. Aku ingin tou-san selamanya bersamaku dan tak mengkhianati kaa-san." tangisnya semakin pecah.

"Sasuke, jangan berkata begitu. Mungkin kaa-san merelakan tou-san bersama wanita lain. Sasuke tak ingin melihat tou-san bahagia? Kadang kita harus mengikhlaskan sesuatu untuk melihat seseorang bahagia." jelas neneknya yang hampir menangis.

Upacara pernikahan pun selesai.

Mereka berbulan madu ke Eropa, sementara Sasuke dititipkan ke neneknya. Saat itu sungguh berat bagi Sasuke.

Beberapa minggu kemudian mereka pulang. Mereka tinggal dirumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuke, ini adikmu Naruto. Naruto ini, kakakmu Sasuke." kenal ayahnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan memandang baik-baik wajah Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam. Tampak wajah Naruto tak begitu menyukai Sasuke.

1minggu mereka tinggal bersama, Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tak bertegur sapa. Karena merasa ini tak harus menjadi seperti ini, Fugaku mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan. Mereka pergi berlibur ke kota Biei.

"Kau senang Sasuke?" tanya ayahnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar dan menunjukkan kekecewaan yang besar kepada ayahnya.

Fugaku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap Sasuke. Fugaku pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri ditaman supaya Sasuke bisa merasa lebih baikan. Sebagai gantinya, Fugaku pergi menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau senang, Naruto? Bunga-bunganya cantik, kan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Iya, bunganya cantik." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Fugaku tahu bahwa Naruto mengalami keterlambatan bicara jadi dia memakluminya.

Fugaku pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk dan akhirnya melihat Kushina. Dia pergi menghampiri istrinya.

"Mereka masih belum bisa menerima semua ini sepertinya." kata Kushina.

"Jangan khawatir. Lama kelamaan mereka pasti akan menjadi akrab."

"Jangan berkata begitu. Aku sungguh kasihan melihat anakmu." sambil melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang duduk ditaman dan berlawanan arah.

"Aku akan bicara baik-baik kepada Sasuke."

"Iya. Aku juga akan mencoba menjelaskan semua ini kepada Naruto."

Tampak Sasuke berdiri menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah. Tapi sayangnya hatinya tak secerah langit yang ada diatasnya. Dia berdiri ditengah-tengah bunga-bunga yang cantik.

Dia menangis.

"Kaa-san, aku merindukanmu. Apa Kaa-san tahu, aku sakit saat harus melihat tou-san bersama wanita lain dan itu bukan kaa-san. Aku ingin kaa-san kembali. Kaa-san, aku tak suka wanita itu." Katanya sambil melipat silang tangannya ke dada dan menangis.

Airmatanya membasahi baju putih yang terakhir dibelikan oleh ibunya.

Angin berhembus, membuat Sasuke mengingat kenangan manis selama bersama ibunya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba bersungguh-sungguh mengingat kenangan bersama  
ibunya.

Flashback  
"Sasuke…" teriak ibunya, "Jangan lari terlalu jauh nanti kamu tersesat. Sasuke…" teriak ibunya lagi.  
Flashback end

Sasuke terbangun dari kenangannya, manangis lagi mengingat kenangan itu. Terakhir kali ia bersama ibunya adalah saat mereka berlibur ke Ueno Park. Mereka juga sering berjalan-jalan ke Biei.

Sasuke sangat dekat dengan ibunya daripada ayahnya.

Fugaku hanya melihat anaknya dari jauh. Mencoba mengerti tentang apa yang dipikirkan anaknya.

'Maafkan ayah, Sasuke. Ayah tak kan membuatmu kecewa lagi. Sudah cukup sampai disini.' Batin Fugaku. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke terjatuh, dengan cepat Fugaku berlari kearah Sasuke. Kushina terkejut melihat Fugaku berlari terburu-buru.

"Sasuke pingsan!" teriaknya ke Kushina.

Dengan segera Kushina mengikuti Fugaku berlari. Sementara Naruto hanya melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke!" teriak ayahnya.  
Saat itu Sasuke masih sedikit tersadar.

"Sasuke…" teriak ayahnya lagi yang tampak begitu khawatir kepada anaknya.

Namun kali ini Sasuke seperti mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"Sasuke…" panggil ibunya halus. Saat itu Sasuke benar-benar sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kaa-san…" panggilnya lirih.,"Ibu kembalilah. Aku sangat merindukan ibu." katanya sambil menangis.

"Sasuke, ayo kita jalan-jalan." ajak ibunya.

Tempat itu sungguh serba putih. Tak ada ujung. semuanya tampak sama. Ibunya membawanya ke tempat terakhir mereka bersama.

Ueno park.

"ibu rindu sekali padamu, Sasuke." sambil memeluk anaknya.

"Ibu, apa Ibu tidak marah melihat ayah bersama wanita lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, ibu marah. Tapi ibu percaya cinta ayah tetap ada untuk Sasuke. Ibu pastikan itu. Ibu sangat menyayangi ayahmu. Tapi cinta ayah sepertinya lebih besar kepada Sasuke. Jadi, Sasuke jangan membuat ayah menjadi serba salah. Sasuke sayang ayah, kan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Begitu juga ibu." sambil mencium kening putra tunggalnya.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya. Ia memandang ibunya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum. Sasuke tahu bahwa waktunya bersama ibunya sudah habis.

"Kembalilah. Jangan kecewakan ayahmu." pesan terakhir dari ibunya. Tetesan mata pun terjatuh.

"Sasuke!" panggil ayahnya lagi.

Sasukepun terbangun. Fugaku langsung memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Kita ada dimana, yah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita di rumah sakit. Sasuke tadi pingsan." jelas ayahnya.

Sasuke tak menceritakan kepada ayahnya bahwa dia bertemu ibunya. Karena Sasuke sudah baikan, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Saat dimobil tiba-tiba Naruto berbicara.

"Yah, apakah kita akan kembali ke Biei lagi?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Tentu jika kalian merasa senang."

"Ya, aku merasa senang, yah." sambung Sasuke.

"hahahaha" tawa ayahnya. Kushina hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Mereka turun dari mobil. Kushina membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Naruto lebih dulu masuk ke rumah disusul oleh Fugaku dan Sasuke, kemudian kushina.

"Ayah mandi dulu." kata ayah mereka.

"Ibu akan membuat makanan dulu." kata ibu mereka selanjutnya.

Disitu hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka duduk bertatapan.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Sasuke berharap Naruto akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau telah mencuri ibuku. Lalu kau bertanya apakah aku senang?" sahutnya sinis.

"Aku tak menanyai itu."

"Sekali pencuri tetap pencuri!" kata Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan adik tirinya. Sejak saat itu Sasuke merasa tak enak dengan Naruto. Tapi dia yakin Naruto pasti akan mengerti.

.  
"Ayo pergi ke sekolah." ajak ibunya.

Dimobil mereka hanya terdiam.

"Belajarlah yang rajin." kata ibunya dari mobil lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.  
Sekolah pun usai. Sasuke menunggu Naruto supaya mereka bisa pulang bersama-sama. Saat melihat Naruto, Sasuke melambaikan tangannya. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke, berjalan kearahnya, tapi tak memandangnya.

"Sepertinya ibu tak menjemput kita," kata Sasuke yang sudah agak berani berbicara kepada Naruto. "Apa kau mampu berjalan kaki? Aku bawa payung kok." kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto sudah mulai melangkah menandakan bahwa ia setuju dengan ide kakak tirinya untuk berjalan kaki. Sasuke berlari sambil membukakan payung untuk keduanya.

"Maaf, Naruto, aku tak bermaksud mencuri ibumu." kata Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan kepada Naruto tapi Naruto tak menghiraukan itu.

Tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti. Mereka dicegat oleh sekelompok anak-anak nakal disekolahnya.

"Berikan uang kalian!" kata ketua geng itu yang kelihatannya sudah duduk dibangku menengah atas.

"Kenapa tak minta pada ibumu saja?" kata Sasuke mencoba memberontak.

Naruto hanya sembunyi dibelakang Sasuke. Tentu saja, usianya baru 13 tahun. Tapi dengan badan jangkung Sasuke, usia 15 tahunnya takkan menciutkan nyalinya untuk melawan laki-laki yang kelihatannya sudah berada diatas tingkatnya.

"Berikan semuanya!" paksa salah satu dari mereka.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberikan uangku kepada kalian!" teriak Sasuke.

Pegangan Naruto ke baju Sasuke semakin kencang.

Ketua geng itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk memerintahkan anak buahnya memukuli keduanya. Mereka pun pergi mengelilingi Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke menarik Naruto kepelukannya hendak melindungi Naruto dari keroyokan anak-anak nakal tersebut.

"Cepat berikan uangnya!" sambil menendang-nendang punggung Sasuke. Naruto hanya terdiam dibawah lindungan badan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberikannya!"

Naruto melihat wajah kakak tirinya itu kesakitan. Namun disaat itu juga, Naruto melihat Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya sambil menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Mereka mengangkat Sasuke lalu memukuli wajahnya sampai berdarah.

"Dasar keras kepala!" kata ketua geng itu sambil memukuli kepalanya.

Kaki Naruto gemetaran melihat hal itu. Saking takutnya, dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Shrittttt…..

Suara rem mobil membubarkan geng nakal itu. Itu adalah suara rem mobil tetangga Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya tante yang sudah menjadi tetangganya sejak dia dilahirkan. "Ya ampun…" sambil melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah babak belur. "Mereka sungguh tega sekali. Ayo, tante akan membersihkan lukamu."

Sasuke hanya terdiam menahan sakitnya.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanyanya disela sakitnya.

"Dia sudah ada dimobil."

Melihat rumah mereka masih kosong, Sasuke dan Naruto dibawa ke rumah wanita yang telah menyelamatkan mereka.

"Aduh…" keluh Sasuke saat tetangganya itu mengobati lukanya dengan obat cair tradisional Jepang.

"Sakitnya hanya sebentar. Kamu istirahat dulu. Adikmu biar tante yang merawatnya, ok?"

Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat setelah mengalami hantaman keras di kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nak?" tanya wanita separuh baya tak beranak itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Wanita itu memang sudah diberitahu bahwa Naruto mengalami keterlambatan bicara oleh Fugaku.

"Jangan siksa kakakmu dengan cara seperti ini. Dengar, dia sangat menyayangimu, dia rela babak belur untuk menyelamatkanmu, kau tahu. Dia benci saat melihat ayahnya diambil oleh orang lain. Jadi, mengertilah dengan keadaanya," berhenti sejenak sambil melihat kearah Naruto. "Uh, apa yang kulakukan, aku berbicara panjang lebar dengan anak yang baru berusia 13tahun yang tak mengerti apa-apa." omelnya.

"Aku mengerti, Nyonya." kata Naruto mengejutkan wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya terheran mendengar perkataanya. Dia tidak menyangka akhirnya dia bisa berbicara kepada Naruto selama hampir satu tahun tak pernah mendengarnya berbicara sedikitpun.

.  
"Maaf merepotkan anda, Tsunade-Sama." kata ayah mereka saat ingin menjemput anak-anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Fugaku. Sasuke sungguh pemberani. Dia melindungi adiknya saat mereka memukulinya." kata wanita ramah itu kepada Fugaku.

"Terima kasih banyak,Tsunade-Sama."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Merekapun pulang.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sasuke?" Tanya ibu tirinya.  
Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan ibu tirinya itu. Dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto?" hasilnya sama saja. Naruto tak menjawab sama sekali. Naruto pergi ke kamarnya juga.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk." ajak Fugaku masuk ke kamar.

.

"Tolong jangan katakan bahwa aku dipecat. Anak-anak mungkin akan tertekan mendengarnya. Aku sudah mencoba mencari pekerjaan. Dan pekerjaan itu ada di China. Aku akan pergi kesana besok pagi-pagi buta. Tolong urusi anak-anak." kata Fugaku yang ternyata sudah tak bekerja lagi selama 1minggu terakhir ini.  
"Maafkan aku, Kushina." sambil memeluk istrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Doakan saja semoga selama kau pergi, hasil pekerjaanku dapat menafkahi anak-anak kita."

Keduanya tampak sungguh tertekan setelah Fugaku dipecat. .

.

"Sudah bangun. Wajahmu masih bengkak lebih baik tidak usah pergi ke sekolah dulu hari ini." kata Kushina yang masih menyiapkan sarapan.

Sasuke berjalan ketempat minum. Dan melihat-lihat sekitar dapur. Entahlah, tak tahu apa yang dia cari. Mungkin mengingat ibunya yang sering sekali memasakannya makanan kesukaannya dan ayahnya.

"Dimana ayah? Tumben sekali belum duduk di meja makan?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Sasuke." sambil menghampiri Sasuke, "Ayahmu ditugaskan keluar negeri oleh bosnya."

"Apa?" sambil melepaskan pegangan Kushina dibahunya. Lalu berlari ke kamar.

"Apakah ini tak cukup, Tuhan?" kata Sasuke memarahi Tuhannya karena keadaannya sungguh-sungguh membuatnya terpukul. "Kau ambil ibuku, sekarang kau pindahkan ayahku keluar Jepang?"

"Sasuke." panggil ibunya lembut.

"Kau pasti senang melihat keadaanku sekarang ini." ketakutan Sasuke terhadap ibu tirinya benar-benar menjadi-jadi apalagi setelah ayahnya pergi keluar negeri.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah dan pergi ketempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

1bulan kemudian, Kushina mendapat kabar bahwa Fugaku sudah meninggal. Kushina benar-benar terpukul. Dia tak memberitahukan hal itu kepada anak-anaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayah baik-baik saja. Dia menitip salam kepadamu." kata Kushina lalu pergi bekerja sambil menangis saat harus berbohong kepada Sasuke.

Itu adalah permintaan Fugaku sebelum dia berangkat.

Sejak saat itu Kushina benar-benar sibuk mengurusi rumah tangganya. Banyak sekali tetangganya menanyai Fugaku. Dia juga berbohong kepada mereka. Mulai dari sinilah kehidupan mereka jadi sulit.

Suatu malam saat Kushina ada dirumah, Sasuke mendatanginya.

"Bu, aku mendapat tugas. Dan aku tak mengerti cara mengerjakannya. Bisakah ibu menolongku?" tanya Sasuke.

Kushina hanya menoleh sebentar dan dia melihat tulisan miring buku matematika 11. Saat ingin mengambil buku matematika itu telepon genggam kushina berbunyi.

"Ya. Apa? Ini sudah pukul 8 malam. Ok. Baiklah. Aku berangkat sekarang."

Sasuke bahkan tak tahu pekerjaan ibu tirinya dan dia benar-benar tak ingin tahu.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Ibu harus pergi." ucap ibu tirinya.

Saat itu Sasuke masih memaklumi keadaan ibunya yang super sibuk setelah ayahnya pergi keluar negeri. Namun yang membuatnya heran kenapa Naruto tak ada disitu saat ibu kandungnya pergi meninggalkannya, seharusnya naruto bisa menolong Sasuke untuk menahan ibu mereka supaya tidak pergi ditambah juga saat itu sudah pukul 8 malam.

Bangun pagi Sasuke sudah melihat ada sarapan diatas meja tanpa melihat orang yang menyiapinya. Naruto pun pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Saat itu sekolah Sasuke dan Naruto liburan selama 2 hari jadi mereka bangun agak lambat.

"Apa kau melihat ibu?" tanyanya kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeleng.

Sejak kejadian pengeroyokan terhadap Sasuke, Naruto sudah mulai bersikap agak hangat kepada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ibu tirinya sedang berjalan cepat kearah kamar. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyusul ibu tirinya.

"Bu…" panggil Sasuke sehingga membuat Kushina terkejut.  
Kushina berjalan keruang tamu tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Bu, apakah ibu bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugas ini?" sambil mengulurkan buku biologi kepada ibu tirinya. Naruto hanya mengintip mereka dari balik lemari.

"Sasuke, ibu sedang terburu-buru sekarang," kata ibu. "Besok saja ya?" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Saat itu Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia sudah kelas 11 dan sebentar lagi ujian. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke tetangganya. Namun, ternyata wanita itu telah pindah ke kota lain karena pekerjaan. Sasuke benar-benar merasa sendirian sekarang.

'Sasuke-ni, jika aku bisa, aku ingin membantu Sasuke-nii' batin Naruto sambil masih mengintip Sasuke mamasuki rumah.

Mereka menonton bersama. Ya, setidaknya Naruto ada disitu untuk menonton sementara Sasuke sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.  
Malam menjelang.

Keduanya menunggu ibu mereka pulang. Tapi setelah lama menunggu, ibu mereka tak kunjung pulang. Telepon rumah berdering.

"Ibu tak bisa pulang, makanlah makanan yang sudah ibu siapkan. Sasuke besok saja ya. Ibu janji." telepon terputus.

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

Ibunya sudah ada dirumah saat keduanya bangun tidur dipagi hari esoknya.

"Selamat pagi." sapa ibunya. Keduanya terkejut melihat ibunya sudah ada dirumah. "Cepat makan serapannya nanti dingin." kata ibu mereka yang sudah duluan memulai makannya dan tampak sangat tergesa-gesa.

Saat sudah selesai makan, Sasuke pergi ke kamar ibu tirinya dan melihat ibu tirinya sedang bersiap-siap akan pergi.

"Bu, ini tugasnya," berlari mengejar ibu tirinya ke ruang tamu sambil memegang buku matematika dan biologi-yang sedari beberapa hari yang lalu belum dikerjakannya. "Bu." panggil Sasuke.

Terlihat ibunya membelakanginya dan melihat kearah Naruto duduk disebelah kirinya.

"Ibu sudah janji. Tolong bu." rengek Sasuke.

"Ibu terburu-buru, nak. Maafkan ibu." katanya sambil mencium kening Sasuke lalu mendatangi Naruto dan mencium keningnya juga. Kushina pergi meninggalkan mereka lagi. Wanita itu sungguh-sungguh sibuk.

Setelah ibunya menutup pintu, Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa tak menolongku? Apa kau tak punya mata dan hati?" tanyanya marah.

"Kau mencuri ibuku. Mencuri ibuku!" teriaknya.

Sasuke menunggu ibunya pulang sampai tengah malam. Dia butuh berbicara kepada ibunya itu.

"Antarkan aku kenenekku." katanya saat mendengar pintu tertutup. "Aku tak tahan lagi. Rumahku bahkan seperti bukan rumahku. Aku terlalu tak diperhatikan olehmu. Anak kandungmu juga begitu. Aku bahkan tak tahu pekerjaanmu. Besok antarkan aku kenenekku. Aku takkan mengadumu." menyelesaikan perkataannya lalu meningglakan ibunya sendirian.

Hari sudah pagi.

Kushina pergi mengantar Sasuke ke kampung neneknya dan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Karena pintar, Sasuke tidak disuruh mengulang pelajaran kelas 11 dari awal.

"Kenapa kau pindah kesini?" tanya neneknya.

"Aku ingin menemani baa-chan yang tinggal sendirian dirumah ini." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana perlakuan ibu tirimu kepadamu? Apakah ia memperhatikanmu?"

"Iya nek, ia sangat memperhatikanku. Bahkan saat aku bilang aku ingin kesini ia merayuku supaya aku tak pergi. Nenek, aku istirahat dulu ya." katanya sambil pergi ke kamar dengan satu tetesan airmata.

Neneknya curiga dengan kepindahan cucunya ke desa, sangat curiga. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang.

4tahun didesa bersama neneknya, Sasuke benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh menuntut ilmu. Dia ingin seperti ayahnya.

"Baa-chan, sudah 4tahun aku tak pulang. Aku rindu dengan keadaan rumah." kata Sasuke kepada neneknya.

"Iya, kau boleh pulang kalau kau mau. Nenek tak apa-apa kok."


	4. Semuanya Bermula part I

RiB

Chap 4a : Semuanya Bermula

Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke rumahnya. Saat tiba didepan rumahnya, dia mengingat-ingat lagi kenangan yang pernah ada dirumah itu. Tanpa berpikir apakah mereka ada dirumah atau tidak, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu. Dia melihat Naruto sendirian. Naruto sekarang tampak semakin tinggi dan tampan.

"Apa ibu dirumah?" tanyanya kepada Naruto.

"Ibu belum pulang. Inikan masih siang. Jadi mustahil melihat ibu ada dirumah jam segini." Jawab Naruto cuek dengan kedatangan kakak tirinya itu.

Saat ingin meletakkan tasnya terdengar ibu tirinya memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat ibu tirinya berjalan masuk.

"Sasuke? Apa itu kau? Kamu sadah pulang, nak? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Apa ada berita dari ayah? Ibu sama sekali tak mengabariku mengenai keadaan ayah selama 4tahun."

"Ayahmu baik-baik saja. Ibu tak ingin menggangu sekolahmu," kata Kushina yang masih memegang erat janji suaminya. "Kau akan tinggal disini lagi, Sasuke? Maafkan ibu atas segala yang telah ibu lakukan."

"Ya. Aku akan tinggal disini lagi."

"Baiklah. Selamat datang kembali. Ibu pergi dulu." kata ibunya lalu meninggalkannya bersama adik tirinya.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang ibu selalu sibuk. Apa dia punya waktu untukmu, Dobe?" tanyanya kepada Naruto.

"Coba tebak." katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

'Sepertinya semuanya tak berubah dari kepergianku. Sungguh Naruto yang malang' batinnya sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah kembali ke rumahnya, Sasuke tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi lelaki dewasa tinggi dan tampan yang berumuran 19tahun. Badannya kurus dan putih. Banyak sekali wanita-wanita di kampus yang sering merayunya.

"Hai, apa kau ingin makan siang?" tanya seorang gadis cantik kepadanya.

"Oh, iya. Tapi sepertinya aku akan makan sendiri." jawabnya mematahkan niat wanita cantik itu untuk mendekatinya. Banyak sekali gadis-gadis cantik yang selalu mengajaknya makan siang. Tapi Sasuke selalu menolak mereka.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke pergi ke sekolah bersama Naruto.

"Nanti ingin pulang bersama-sama?" tanyanya kepada Naruto.

Eh, Naruto malah berlari kearah temannya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke memakluminya.

"Kenapa kau begitu dingin dengan gadis-gadis disini?" terdengar olehnya suara laki-laki dibelakangnya.

Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Pikirnya mungkin orang itu berbicara dengan temannya.

"Aku berbicara padamu, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat laki-laki yang berbicara padanya.

"Aku Neji Hyuga, anak pemilik perguruan tinggi ini."

"Oh, jadi?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Bisakah kita berteman?"

Wow, Sasuke terkejut, orang sepertinya ternyata juga bisa mendapat seorang teman yang sangat berpengaruh dikampusnya.

"Wow, I'm shocked but I'm happy." sambil mengulur tangannya menandakan dia menerima pertemanannya.

Keduanya benar-benar tampak cool dengan badan keduanya yang sama tinggi dan kurus. Mereka benar-benar gagah.

"Ha… Neji bergabung bersama Sasuke. O.M.G. mereka pasti keren sekali." kata para gadis di perguruan tinggi yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Lihat-lihat, mereka datang." kata seorang gadis diantara mereka.

Kedua pria itu masuk ke kelas disusul oleh dosen wanita yang akan mengajar mereka.

Kelaspun pun dimulai.

Tampak para wanita membicarakan mereka secara berbisik-bisik. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan baris ke 3 dari 6 dan deret ke 2 dari 6.

"Aku tak suka dengan cara mereka membicarakan kita." bisik Neji ketelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin membalas bisikan Neji tapi karena Neji lama tak memalingkan wajahnya dari telinga Sasuke, Sasuke tak sengaja menciumnya. Para gadis-gadis dan laki-laki dikelas itu menjadi histeris.

"Kenapa kalian ribut…." kata dosen mereka dan tiba-tiba ikut histeris dengan volume suara yang kecil tentunya dan belum sempat menyelesaikan catatanya dipapan tulis.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dari Neji. Neji hanya tersenyum.

"Kem..kembali konsentrasi pada pelajaran!" kata dosen mereka tampak gagap dan mengalihkan kejadian yang menghebohkan itu.

Sasuke menjadi malu karena kejadian tersebut.

"Aku tak sengaja." katanya. "Maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke." sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke buku pelajaran yang ada dimejanya.

Kabar tersebut menyebar dengan cepat, tentu saja.

Tapi keduanya tak menghiraukan hal tersebut. Malah semakin hari Neji semakin membuat gadis-gadis disekolahnya menjadi cemburu karena kedekatannya dengan Sasuke sungguh-sungguh sudah seperti hubungan seorang wanita dan pria. Sasuke juga tak merasa terganggu dengan perlakuan Neji kepadanya.

Mereka sering tertangkap basah berjalan bersama-sama dan berpegangan tangan.

Karena hal tersebut, Naruto merasa risih.

"Kau tak pantas seperti itu." kata Naruto saat mereka sama-sama sedang ada dirumah.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin?" sambil mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam saja. Dia memejamkan matanya karena takut. Lama sekali dia memejamkan matanya menunggu Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padanya. Saat membuka mata dia melihat Sasuke sudah tak disitu lagi.

"Dobe, cepat. Ibu sudah menunggu." panggilnya dari luar.

'Apa? Dia sudah diluar?'

Saat dimobil, Naruto hanya terdiam, terdiam karena malu, sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

Hari sudah siang. Neji mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan tapi kali ini Sasuke menolaknya.

"Kenapa tak mau pergi?" tanya Neji.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku dulu. Maaf, Neji." kata Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Neji berlari mengejarnya dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?" tanya Neji.

"Maksudmu apa, Neji? Aku tak mengerti."

Neji terdiam sejenak.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke." teriak neji. Untung tempat itu sudah sepi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ulangnya lirih.

Sasuke menghampirinya, lalu menyentuh bibir Neji dengan telunjuk jarinya.

"Aku tak kan menjadi milik orang lain," katanya berhenti sejenak. "Dan aku tak kan menjadi milikmu. Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa. Jadi, kalau kau menyukaiku itu sah-sah saja." katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Neji.

Neji tampak sedih dengan kejadian ini. 2bulan mereka bersama, ternyata Sasuke tak mengerti perasaannya.

Sekolah mereka libur selama satu minggu.

"Aku jarang melihatmu pergi bersama Neji lagi." kata adik tirinya.

Sasuke terangkat dari kursinya lalu pergi ke kamarnya tak menghiraukan Naruto yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Neji, aku tak bermaksud melukai hatimu." katanya saat menelepon Neji.

"Iya, tak apa-apa. Meskipun kita hanya berteman aku merasa cukup senang." kata Neji lalu menutup teleponnya.

1minggu itu dilalui Sasuke dengan rasa kecewa. Dia tak menyangka bahwa pertemanan itu akan menyakiti hati temannya.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Sasuke kepada ibu dan adik tirinya.

"Ayo kita berangkat." ajak ibunya.

Mereka berangkat kesekolah.

'Dimana Neji, ya?' tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tak melihatnya sewaktu masuk kelas. Biasanya Neji sudah duluan datang ke kelas untuk menyambut Sasuke. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Dia menunggu-nunggu untuk kedatangan Neji, tapi Neji tak datang-datang hingga pelajan berakhir.

"Apa kau melihat neji?" tanyanya kepada salah satu gadis yang masih tinggal dikelas bersamanya setelah kelas selesai.

"Oh, kau tak tahu beritanya. Sungguh kasian. Neji sudah pindah ke Amerika. Jangan tanyakan alasannya karena aku tak tahu. Jadi, kau sungguh-sungguh tak mengetahuinya? Ironis sekali. Padahalkan kau teman 'akrab'nya." berkata demikian lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sasuke langsung menelepon Neji. Tapi teleponnya tak aktif. Sasuke hanya mengirim pesan ke Neji.

'kenapa? Kenapa hanya karena masalah seperti ini kau meninggalkanku? Arigatou,Neji, kau telah mau menjadi temanku. Maaf atas semua kesalahku. Sayonara.'

Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Keesokan harinya saat Sasuke tiba disekolah lebih awal, dia bahkan tak tahu kenapa dia bisa pergi begitu awal sampai-sampai dia berjalan kaki ke kampusnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti diperjalanannya saat ingin masuk ke kelas.

"Ternyata dia pindah karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan." kata seorang gadis berbicara kepada temannya. Dan dikelas itu baru ada 2gadis itu saja.

"Memangnya dia jatuh cinta pada siapa? Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" tanya temannya penasaran.

"Mungkin bukan kita saja yang sudah tahu tentang hal ini." tambah temannya lagi yang tadi memulai pembicaraan.

"Cepat katakan padaku." temannya semakin penasaran.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Astaga"

"Eh, pelan-pelan nanti ada yang dengar." sambil menutup mulut temannya. "Aku juga terkejut."

"Kau dapat informasinya dari siapa?" tanya temannya meminta bukti.

"Ini." sambil menyerahkan telepon genggamnya pada temannya.

'Aku telah jatuh cinta. Cinta yang istimewa menurutku. Namun, cinta itu berkata lain. I'm go, S.U.'

S.U

"Sasuke Uchiha!" teriak temannya saat mengetahui identitas itu hingga membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"sushhhhh, jangan teriak."

Sasuke berdehem hingga membuat kedua gadis itu terdiam.

Karena takut Sasuke marah, kedua gadis itu dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas. Sasuke mengambil telepon genggamnya.

'Aku telah jatuh cinta. Cinta yang istimewa menurutku. Namun, cinta itu berkata lain. I'm go, S.U"

Sasuke terkejut saat membaca pesan yang ditulis di dinding facebook milik Neji. Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke hampir memasuki masa ujian akhir. Dia mendapat banyak tugas. Biasanya dia mengerjakan tugas itu bersama Neji, namun sekarang lelaki yang menyukainya itu telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dia memutuskan untuk meminta pertolongan dengan ibu tirinya. Ibu tirinya lulusan dari pendidikan Matematika.

"Bu, bisa ibu menolongku melihat tugas matematikaku ini." sambil berlari kearah ibu tirinya yang sedang bersiap-siap pergi bekerja.

"Sasuke, ibu sedang terburu-buru." kata ibu tirinya yang benar-benar terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

Disitu berdiri juga Naruto.

Sasuke sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa marahnya.

"Apakah ini yang selalu ibu lakukan kepada Naruto?" Naruto terkejut saat mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya. "Ibu tak punya waktu untukku bahkan dari 4tahun yang lalu? Apa yang ibu lakukan? Apakah ini yang ibu lakukan kepada Naruto? Aku butuh sesosok ibu di hidupku, bu." Sasuke marah lalu meninggalkan ibunya.

Sementara Naruto hanya berdiri terdiam dan terkejut. Dia tak tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat memperhatikannya. Selama ini, dia memang bahkan tak pernah diperhatikan ibunya.

Tragis.

"Sasuke" panggil ibu tirinya.

"ibu masih belum mengerti? Aku juga lelah bu dengan semua ini. Aku terluka. Aku lelah, bu." kata Naruto yang juga sedang meledakan amarahnya dan pergi meniggalkan ibunya. Kushina hanya terdiam dan terpukul dengan semua ini. Dia memutukan untuk tetap pergi ke kantor daripada menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kedua anaknya.

Kushina benar-benar merasa menyesal telah memperlakukan kedua anaknya seperti itu.

Saat pulang dari kantor ia memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dia masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan berbicara kepadanya.

"Maafkan ibu ya, nak." akhirnya kata itu keluar juga.

Maaf.

Sasuke lalu memeluk ibu tirinya. Keadaan mereka sudah membaik. Kushina jadi lebih memperhatikan anak-anaknya daripada pekerjaannya.

"Ada yang ingin pergi ke Biei?" tanya Kushina kepada anak-anaknya yang saat itu sedang liburan sekolah. Saat itu Sasuke sudah selesai menghadapi ujian akhir semesternya.

Kedua anaknya bersorak gembira saat mengetahui ibu mereka mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan.

Masih tetap sama seperti dulu saat mereka pertama kali pergi ke Biei bersama ayahnya, Naruto dan Sasuke tak berbicara sama sekali.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Keduanya turun.

"Aku pergi kesana ya ,bu" kata Naruto menunjuk kearah padang bunga yang berwarna kuning.

Kushina hanya mengangguk. Ia berjalan ketempat dulu dia dan Fugaku duduk bersama. Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Aku melihat ayah duduk disini. Rasanya baru kemarin kita bersama-sama pergi kesini." katanya dari belakang ibunya.

Kushina menoleh kebelakang melihat Sasuke duduk di tempat Fugaku dulu duduk.

"Iya. Rasanya baru kemarin kita kesini." sambung Kushina.

Sasuke melihat ke langit.

"Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, langitnya biru ditutupi oleh awan-awan putih yang cantik." berhenti sebentar. "Aku rindu ayah dan ibu ku" kata Sasuke kepada Kushina yang juga sedang melihat ke langit sama sepertinya. "Apa kau tak merasa aneh menghidupi anak yang bukan anak kandungmu? Aku hanyalah orang asing bagi kalian."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku mencari uang juga untukmu." kata Kushina cepat.

Sasuke terangkat dari duduknya dan pergi kearah Naruto sementara kushina tetap duduk dibawah payung besar yang sejuk.

"Kau tak kepanasan?" terdengar suara Sasuke oleh Naruto. "Masih tetap terdiam. Aku akan memaksamu untuk bicara," sambil memetik bunga yang ada didekatnya dan mengulurkannya kearah Naruto. "Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto berbalik melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau sudah gila. Jangan anggap aku seperti Neji." kata Naruto marah.

"Kau bicara juga,kan." melempar bunga yang tadi dipegangnya ke tanah lalu berbaring santai direrumputan hijau yang dikelilingi oleh bunga.

Naruto menoleh saat Sasuke berbaring.

'Tampaknya enak juga berbaring disitu' kata Naruto didalam hatinya. Naruto ikut berbaring disebelah Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa kau begitu membenciku? Maaf jika aku berbuat salah." sambil melihat dalam-dalam mata Naruto saat Naruto memandangnya.

Karena tak ingin berpandangan lama dengan Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk saja dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya juga memutuskan untuk duduk. Dia duduk didekat Naruto. Naruto berusaha untuk bergeser tapi dengan cepat Sasuke memegang tangannya.

"Jangan. Aku sudah kehilangan kedua orang tua ku. Jadi, jangan lah kau menjauhkan dirimu dariku, adikku."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap duduk didekatnya.

"Aku sangat merindukan ayah dan ibuku." katanya sambil meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu kurus Naruto. "Aku tak marah jika kau tak bisa menerimaku menjadi kakakmu, tapi setidaknya anggaplah aku ada." katanya.

Naruto melihat Sasuke dan dia melihat Sasuke menangis. Dia ingin menghapus air mata kakaknya itu tapi tak jadi karena Kushina memanggil mereka untuk makan siang.

.

.

'Apakah selama ini aku jahat?' tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh maaf" kata seorang gadis yang tak sengajamenyenggol Naruto dan membuyarkan pikiran yang muncul dari kepalanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Mulai dari sini ia ingin mencoba lebih baik kepada orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi karena saking dia ingin membuat orang-orang senang, ia tak tahu bahwa gadis yang menyenggolnya tapi terkena tumpahan minuman dibajunya.

"Kau tak meminta maaf kepadanya?" tanya Sasuke saat naruto berjalan kearahnya dan tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu.

Sasuke terangkat dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah gadis yang tak sengaja menyenggol adik tirinya tadi.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada gadis yang menyenggol adik tirinya tadi.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Itu salah ku, aku tadi yang menyenggolnya." sambil mengangkat wajahnya setelah selesai membersihkan

pakaiannya dari tumpahan minuman.

Cantik.

Keduanya saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." kata gadis itu sekali lagi membuyarkan pikiran seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya dan melambai-lambai tangannya kehadapan wajah Sasuke.

"Oh,,ya…" berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas karena malu ketahuan gadis itu telah melihatnya dengan sangat. "Iya, maaf" kata Saisuke sambil pergi kearah tempat duduknya.

"Sakura" kata gadis itu.

Sasuke menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"Namaku Sakura" menandakan ia ingin berteman dengan Sasuke.

Siapa yang tak ingin berteman dengan laki-laki tampan seperti dia.

Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu lalu duduk bersamanya disitu. Naruto hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan.

'Baru juga aku ingin berbuat baik padanya, dia sudah tak menghiraukanku' batin Naruto marah.

"Namaku Sasuke. Tadi yang tak sengaja kau senggol itu, dia adik tiriku, Naruto. Kau makan siang sendirian?" tanya Sasuke.

"iya, aku makan sendirian. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Kau teman Neji, kan?"

Sasuke teringat lagi dengan kesalahan yang ia perbuat kepada Neji.

"aku sepupunya." tambah wanita itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Well, ku harus pergi. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sakura-chan ." katanya lalu pergi.

Sasuke berlari sampai ketempat parkiran.

"kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Naruto marah.

"tak ada apa-apa."jawabnya datar.

Sasuke masuk ke mobil, Kushinapun mulai menyalakan mesin petanda mereka akan meninggalkan Biei.

.

.

"huh, 4jam yang menyenangkan." kata Sasuke kepada keduanya.

"4jam?" tanya Kushina. "sungguh cepat sekali waktu berlalu."

3hari setelah berlibur, Sasuke pergi ke sekolahnya untuk melanjutkan les nya, meskipun ia sudah lulus dari sekolah itu ia harus menyelaikan les tambahannya disitu.

"Apa? Hujan?" kata Sasuke kesal. Ia menoleh kiri kanan berharap bukan dia sendiri yang terperangkap hujan. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang kurus dan bukan lain itu adalah Naruto, adik tirinya.

"kenapa masih disini? Ibu tak menjemputmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku sudah menunggu disini selama 15menit. Sepertinya ibu tak menjemputku. Kenapa masih ke sekolah bukannya kau sudah kuliah?"

"aku harus menyelesaikan les ku. Apakah kau membawa payung?" tanya Sasuke keadik tirinya.

"bukankah kau yang sering membawanya?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai agak melembek hatinya.

Sasuke memang selalu membawa payung. Tapi 3 hari terakhir ini dia selalu lupa untuk membawanya. Hujan turun saat mereka hendak pulang bersama-sama dari sekolah. Keduanya tertahan disekolah selama hampir 3jam. Hujanpun tak kunjung berhenti.

"kau mampu berlari?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda dan siap berlari.

"apa? Kenapa tak menunggu hujannya berhenti?" kata Naruto yang kelihatannya tak menyetujui ide yang digagaskan oleh kakak tirinya.

"sudah 3jam, Dobe. Aku lelah dan lapar. Ayo. Kita lari saja." ajak Sasuke yang sudah mulai berlari. Naruto pun menyusul dengan terpaksa.

Naruto melihat kakak tirinya berlari begitu cepat.

'Aku juga ingin seperti Neji yang selalu dekat denganmu, Sasuke. Aku juga rindu sesosok kakak dihidupku.' Batin Naruto saat melihat Sasuke sudah berlari begitu jauh jaraknya dari dirinya.

Saat tengah berlari kencang dan meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya, tiba-tiba

"Aduh…" terdengar suara Naruto yang terjatuh dibelakang Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menghampiri Naruto.

"kau tak apa-apa? Ayo" sambil mangangkat adik tirinya. "Sebentar lagi sampai." sambil mengangkat Naruto kebelakangnya, dan mulai berjalan kecil. Mereka tak bisa singgah karena tak ada tempat untuk mereka berlindung.

15menit kemudian mereka sampai dirumah.

"kau tak berhati-hati" kata Sasuke menyalahkan adik tirinya sambil mengobati lutut Naruto yang berdarah dari tadi.

"aku berhati-hati. Hanya tanahnya saja yang licin dan juga aku tak bisa melihat terlalu jelas karena hujannya sangat deras."

"Alasanmu saja….uhuk huk…" terhenti karena batuk. Batuk yang benar-benar menjadi. Saat itu hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto saja dirumah. Ibu mereka masih berada dikantor. Meskipun ibu mereka sibuk dikantor setidaknya selama ini ibu mereka punya waktu untuk mereka meskipun sedikit.

Naruto mengintip kakaknya ke kamar mandi. Ia melihat kakaknya terbatuk kencang.

'Apa yang terjadi? Tidak mungkin dia langsung terkena flu.' kata Naruto didalam hatinya heran.

Naruto cepat-cepat pergi ke ruang tamu saat Sasuke mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Terkena flu? Sensitif sekali" kata Naruto saat mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke mendekati ruang tamu.

Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamarnya, mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan baju hangat di dalam lemarinya, dan tidur.

'Kenapa belakangku sakit sekali?' tanya Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mulai dari saat mereka pulang berlibur dari Biei, Sasuke dan Naruto diperintahkan ibunya untuk tidur bersama.

1jam kemudian ibu mereka pulang.

"Naruto, Sasuke" panggil ibunya. "Kalian sudah dirumah? maaf ibu tak bisa menjemput, tadi ibu ada rapat dadakan…" terhenti saat melihat Naruto sedang menonton televisi. "Sudah lama tiba dirumah?" sambil mencium dan memeluk Naruto dan tiba-tiba Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan memarahi Naruto.

Naruto sangat manja kepada ibunya meskipun dia sudah berusia 17tahun

"Apa-apaan ini? Bajumu basah? Kau tak mengganti pakaianmu?" sambil menjewer telinga Naruto. "kau bisa sakit" sambil membawanya ke kamar mandi dan melepaskan pakaian basahnya. "Cepat pergi ke kamarmu" perintah ibunya. Naruto pergi ke kamarnya dengan mengenakan handuk.

'Aku hanya ingin ibu yang menggantikan pakaian basah untukku seperti aku masih kecil dulu.' katanya dihati kecilnya sambil menangis.

Dia masuk ke kamar, melihat kakak tirinya sedang tertidur lelap. Ia membuka pintu lemari perlahan-lahan. Memakai pakaian hangat kakak tirinya.

"Aku benci ibu." katanya dengan volume suara yang kecil dan memukul-mukul pintu lemari.

Ia masuk ke lemari dan bersembunyi didalam sana.

2jam kemudian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didalam sini?" tanya Sasuke karena melihat adik tirinya ada didalam lemari. "ayo keluar. Kau bisa pingsan kalau terlalu lama didalam." sambil menarik tangan adik tirinya dengan lembut. "kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat mata adik tirinya itu membengkak dan memerah.

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku. Matamu bengkak dan merah. Kalau kau sakit siapa yang mengurusmu kalau bukan aku." kata Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan kepada Naruto karena meskipun ibu mereka sudah tak terlalu sibuk, ibu mereka jarang untuk memperhatikan mereka.

Sasuke mengeluarkan adik tirinya dari lemari dan menyuruh adik tirinya duduk.

Naruto duduk dikursi dan Sasuke berlutut dilantai.

"Jangan lakukan hal konyol seperti ini lagi." kata Sasuke sambil mengobati mata adiknya yang sudah membengkak dan memerah.

"Dari jam berapa kau sudah didalam? kalau kau sakit, aku juga merasakan sakitnya. Kalau aku sakit siapa yang akan mengurusmu?" tanya Sasuke lembut kepada adik tirinya yang sangat pendiam.

Naruto baru mulai berbicara kepada Sasuke saat Sasuke memarahi ibunya. Butuh waktu yang lama bagi keduanya untuk berkomunikasi.

"sudah. Mungkin karena kau nakal, ibu jadi memarahimu, tidurlah untuk mengempeskan matamu yang hampir meletus itu." gurau kakak tirinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum saja.

Naruto yang berusia 17tahun tampak masih kekanak-kanakan.

Perkuliahan telah dimulai.

"Hey…"panggil seorang gadis dari belakangnya. "Sasuke" panggilnya lagi.

'Mana mungkin ada orang yang mengenalku sementara aku baru masuk untuk semester ini.' batinnya.

Tbc

* * *

review...^^


	5. Semuanya Bermula part II

RiB

Chap 4b : Semuanya Bermula

"Sasuke, ini Sakura." panggil gadis itu lagi.

'Sepertinya aku kenal nama itu.' ia mengingat-ingat lagi.

"Ya" lalu Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat gadis yang memanggilnya itu. Ya, itu Sakura.

Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke. Saat sudah mendekati Sasuke, Sakura tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Saat melihat itu, dengan cepat Sasuke menahan badan Sakura yang hampir membuat badannya terhempas ke lantai.

Matanya terpejam. Dia tak merasakan sakit. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Sasuke dibawahnya.

"Aw…" kata Sasuke lembut.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengangkat badannya yang telah menimpa Sasuke.

"Maaf" kata Sakura malu.

"Tak-apa-apa. Badanmu berat juga ya, padahal kau kurus sekali." katanya mengguraui Sakura.

"Maaf membuat pertemuan kita lagi menjadi berantakan seperti ini."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ini pasti akan selalu teringat oleh kita nantinya"

Keduanya tertawa.

Waktu pulang tiba, sekarang menunjukan pukul 5sore waktu setempat.

"Eh, Sakura-chan masih disini. Menunggu siapa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Aku menunggumu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang sangat indah untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Ayo," ajak Sakura. "Lama tak bertemu, kau semakin tampan saja", kata Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Kau juga semakin hari semakin cantik."

Setelah lama berjalan mereka sampai juga.

"Indah bukan." berkata kepada Sasuke sambil duduk melihat matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam.

"Iya, indah sekali." kata Sasuke menyusul Sakura untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke.

Tampan.

Sakura melihatnya lekat-lekat.

'Sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki ini, ia sungguh makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna yang pernahku lihat. Matanya indah, rambutnya hitam kebiru-biruan, badan yang kurus diselimuti oleh kulit yang putih dan ditopang oleh tulang yang kuat dan… Sungguh istimewa.' kata Sakura memuji Sasuke didalam hatinya.

Angin berhembus. Tampak olehnya rambut Sasuke berderai tertiup oleh angin. Sungguh kali ini ia seperti melihat malaikat duduk disampingnya.

"luar biasa" kata Sakura tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutnya.

"apa? Kau bilang apa, aku tak begitu mendengarmu." kata Sasuke yang seperti mendengar Sakura berbicara kepadanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja sore ini terasa begitu

istimewa bagiku." katanya malu.

Sasuke belum membalikkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Sakura semakin malu. Apalagi saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura. Sakura semakin menjadi salah tingkah. Saat wajah Sasuke btrhenti didepan wajah Sakura, Sakura benar-benar semakin malu. Wajahnya memerah. Sasuke menutup matanya. Sakura juga ikut menutup matanya.

Kenapa seperti ini.

Ia merasakan ada kepala sesorang yang berbaring dipangkuannya.

"Seperti ini lebih enak," kata Sasuke saat berbaring dipangkuan Sakura. "Aku tak mampu duduk terlalu lama." tambahnya lagi.

Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Sudah hampir 1jam mereka berada di bukit kecil itu. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sebelum mereka berjalan berlainan arah. "Terima kasih banyak."

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum. Begitu juga Sasuke. Karena tak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan untuk memulai perjalanan pulangnya.

"sakura…" memanggilnya lalu membalikkan badannya.

Jarak keduanya sungguh-sungguh sangat-sangat dekat sekarang. Sampai-sampai Sakura bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang bergerak cepat.

"Sasuke…" katanya terhenti saat Sasuke menciumnya.

Perasaan ini, sungguh bercampur aduk.

Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dari bibir tipis Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Maaf"katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum malu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari situ.

Setelah ciuman itu keduanya semakin dekat dan terjalinlah cinta diantara keduanya.

Sudah hampir 6bulan mereka berhubungan dan tak seorangpun yang tahu tentang hal itu.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah." kata Sasuke yang hendak memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada ibu tirinya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum saja.

.

.

.

"Nama saya Sakura Haruno." kata gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada ibu tiri Sasuke. Ibu tirinya tampak cuek lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua diruang tamu tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Sakura, maaf atas kelakuan ibuku." kata Sasuke meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Karena sangat malu dengan semua ini, Sakura pulang dan semenjak itu dia tidak pernah berbicara lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Sakura, maafkan aku," kata Sasuke saat bertemunya dilorong kampus. "Aku tak tahu kalau kejadiannya akan seperti itu."

"Kau tahu, aku gadis yang terpandang di kampus ini dan ibumu memberikan perlakuan yang benar-benar membuatku sangat malu. Kau tahu rasanya? Rasanya seperti kau ditelanjangi didepan umum. Enyahlah Sasuke!"

Sasuke benar-benar terpukul. Sejak saat itu dia memutuskan untuk tidak ingin mengenal wanita, dia benar-benar benci kepada ibu tirinya dan itu membuatnya trauma.

.

.

.

"Naruto," panggil ibunya keras. "Naruto"

Dengan cepat Naruto keluar dari dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." berjalan kearah naruto dan menamparnya. Saat itu Sasuke tak ada dirumah.

"Kau merokok, Naruto? Sejak kapan? Kau hanya menghabiskan uang ibu secara sia-sia saja. Ibu lelah,Naruto, apa lagi jika kau menggunakan uang itu seperti ini." sambil memukuli Naruto. Naruto hanya berdiri menahan pukulan ibunya saja.

Setelah lelah memukuli Naruto, Kushina pergi lagi dan tak sengaja bertemu Sasuke didepan pintu.

"Jangan pernah bawa gadis tak jelas ke rumah kita. Ibu tak suka." kata ibu tirinya dengan tajam menancap di hatinya dan sudah sangat meletus emosinya. Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamarnya tanpa melihat kearah naruto.

"Apa yang salah Tuhan? Kini saat aku mencintai seseorang malah harus ku lepaskan. Apa yang ku lakukan selalu saja membuat ibu tiriku marah."

"kau menangis?" tanya Naruto malu bercampur rasa takut karena dia tidak pernah berbicara kepada Sasuke sebelumnya, tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku adalah orang yang sudah mencuri ibumu. Jadi, pergilah!" kata Sasuke sambil menekan wajahnya kebantal.

Bukannya pergi, Naruto malah semakin mendekati Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke beranjak dari telungkupnya. Dan akhirnya bersandar kedinding. Naruto menemani kakak tirinya yang terlihat sedih.

"Aku tak bermaksud demikian Sasuke-nii. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya," kata naruto lembut sambil memegangi bahunya yang kesakitan setelah dipukuli ibunya. "Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. kau tahu, aku hanya ingin seperti ayah. Seorang pekerja keras dan mencintai keluarganya," kata Naruto kagum saat membicarakan ayah tirinya. Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar adik tirinya berbicara begitu. "Apakah kau ingat kenanganmu bersama ibumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Aku ingat."

"Kau beruntung. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa ayahku." kata Naruto sambil meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke terdiam dan memandang adiknya.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan menjadi pria lemah. Kalau kau ingin seperti ayah, kau harus menjadi lelaki yang kuat." katanya lunak kepada Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak turun kearah pipi kiri Naruto. Mereka benar-benar saling bertatapan. jempol Sasuke menyentuh bibir Naruto. Sasuke hendak melepaskan tangannya tapi tertahan oleh tangan Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mereka berciuman.

"Maaf, Naruto" sambil melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tak apa-apa," kata naruto sambil tersenyum. "Kau tahu, aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang." katanya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja karena dia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto.

"Baguslah. Jadi kau takkan memarahiku lagi?" tambah Sasuke yang benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi sambil berjalan kearah meja belajar. "Ini, tolong tempelkan ini. Aku butuh bantuan" kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan bungkusan yang penuh berisi stiker berbentuk awan.

Naruto menyambut lemparan Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Awan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku sangat menyukai awan." jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Aku akan memasang ini disini." kata Naruto sambil memegang stiker berbentuk awan ditangannya dan melekatkannya di bingkai jendela sebelah kanannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin seperti awan itu," kata Sasuke manja sambil menyanggahkan kepalanya kebahu adik tirinya. "Aku ingin tetap terlihat bersinar dan putih." lanjutnya kemudian memeluk naruto.

Tak sengaja Sasuke melihat leher adik tirinya yang memerah.

"Kau tergigit nyamuk, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh leher merah Naruto.

"Aw…"

"Oops, maaf" dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya dan menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Aku dimarahi oleh kaa-san," katanya berhenti sejenak dan melihat raut wajah kakak tirinya yang kebingungan. "Aku merokok" sambungnya sambil menutup mata kalau-kalau Sasuke akan memukulnya.

Eh, bukannya memukul naruto, Sasuke malah menyanggahkan kembali kepalanya ke bahu sang adik.

"Apa kau akan menjagaku jika ibu marah?" tanya Naruto setelah mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tentu aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan menjagamu dari sekarang sampai selamanya." kata Sasuke lalu memeluk adiknya dan melihat keluar jendela.

"Ha…. Yang benar saja. Sampai selamanya? Kau gila" kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan adiknya. Keduanya berdiri menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Pemandangan yang begitu indah. Pada saat itu hari masih siang dan pemandangannya begitu cantik.

Setelah kejadian memukul Naruto, Kushina jadi jarang di rumah bahkan ia tak pernah pulang. Keduanya telah berusaha menelepon ibu mereka tapi sama sekali tak ada hasilnya.

"Mungkin ibu marah padaku" kata Naruto yang tampak begitu menyesal setelah membuat ibunya amat kecewa padanya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, mungkin ibu sedang sibuk untuk bekerja. Jangan berpikiran yang negatif dulu , Dobe" katanya sambil duduk dikursi malas ibu tirinya.

Malam telah berganti pagi, hari ke3 ibunya tak di rumah. Untung saat itu keduanya sedang berlibur.

"Teme, bangun, sudah pagi." memanggil kakak tirinya untuk bangun dan membersihkan diri. "Sudah mandi masih juga mengantuk" omel Naruto yang melihat kakak tirinya kembali berbaring di ranjang setelah selesai mandi itu.

Naruto pergi mendatangi kakak tirinya dan duduk ditepi ranjang Sasuke.

"Oh, aku tak sengaja." kata Naruto malu sambil mengangkat tangannya dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke sedang berbaring saat itu.

Sejak saat mereka berciuman dikamar, keduanya sudah saling menyukai satu sama lain. Tak tahu mengapa, keduanya seperti sudah terhubung begitu dekat. Sasuke memandang Naruto. Tatapan mata Sasuke seperti menghipnotisnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik wajah Naruto hingga dia baru menyadari bahwa jarak wajah keduanya hanya beberapa sentimeter saja. naruto terkejut dan malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri yang tak ia sadari. Wajahnya memerah dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto tak dapat lagi menahan rasa itu. Dia mendorong wajahnya kewajah Sasuke. Menciumnya dengan lembut.

Tangan lembut Sasuke memegangi punggung adik tirinya yang kecil. Tiap sentuhan bibir Sasuke sungguh membuatnya merasakan manisnya kehidupan meskipun kehidupan yang kini ia jalani sangat pahit. Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto hingga Naruto berbaring ditubuh Sasuke.

"Kau tak takut jika pacarmu memutusimu?" kata Sasuke di celah-celah ciumannya.

"Iya, aku memang benar masih menyukai seseorang," kata Naruto sambil menghentikan kecupannya. "Orang itu adalah kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum malu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto yang masih berbaring ditubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tetap saja tersenyum. Lalu dia memegangi kepala Naruto dan menariknya hingga mulut keduanya kembali bersentuhan. Sasuke mencium Naruto lagi.

"Aku akan membuat kue dari resepku sendiri," kata Sasuke saat melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar. "Lama sekali kau tidur?"

Naruto tak menjawabnya. Ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi karena dikamarnya tak ada kamar mandi.

"Kue ini membutuhkan waktu 2 hari untuk membuatnya benar-benar enak." katanya lagi setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kue apaan tuh?" tanya Naruto cuek langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

2hari kemudian. Ibu mereka masih tetap belum kembali.

Naruto berada dikamar untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Trigonometri? Astaga" keluh Naruto.

Saking lelahnya mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk, Naruto akhirnya tertidur.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak memakan makananku yang ada di kulkas…." terhenti karena melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur. "Dasar tak berguna. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya selama 2hari." kata Sasuke dengan volume suara yang kecil dan masih merasa kesal.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto. Melihatnya dengan muka sebel. Dia melihat wajah adik tirinya yang sedang tertidur pulas. "Dasar, wajah malaikat." itu adalah kalimat yang sering keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia benar-benar melihat wajah adik tirinya yang begitu tampan. Bahkan tak terpikir olehnya mengapa adiknya memilih mencintainya daripada mencintai wanita.

Sasuke mencium adik tirinya dan pergi keluar untuk membuat kue yang telah dimakan oleh adiknya.

"Apa? Wajah malaikat? Kenapa dia selalu berkata begitu kepadaku?" kata Naruto setelah Sasuke keluar dan yang sedari tadi menyadari semua tindakan yang dilakukan kakaknya.

Dia selalu heran mengapa Sasuke selalu mengatakan bahwa wajahnya adalah wajah malaikat, terutama saat dia sedang tertidur.

Dia menyentuh bibirnya yang dicium oleh Sasuke tadi dan tersenyum genit. Naruto selalu merasa senang saat Sasuke menciumnya.

Hampir tiap malam semenjak ibunya tak dirumah, Sasuke selalu pergi ke kamar Naruto untuk menciumnya saat dia sedang tertidur dan berbisik 'my angel'

Kadang-kadang Naruto juga merasa terganggu. Sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar terganggu dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Naruto marah.

"Hanya ingin saja. Kau memiliki bibir yang indah. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan saat aku masih bisa menciummu, "kata Sasuke datar. "Kau tak suka? Aku bisa menghentikannya."

"Hentikan saja" kata Naruto marah.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mau" jawabnya cuek. "Saat bersamamu…..masalahku dengan ibu serasa hilang, hidupku tenang, mimpiku indah. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kau lah hidupku, separuh dari jiwaku."

Naruto terdiam mendengar kejujuran kakak tirinya. Dia begitu marah dan membalikan badannya dari Sasuke.

'Sasuke' panggil Naruto didalam hatinya. naruto meneteskan air mata saat itu. Dia tak tahu betapa berartinya hidupnya bagi Sasuke.

"Jangan membenciku karena hal ini." kata Sasuke sambil memeluk adik tirinya dari belakang. Naruto terkejut dengan pelukan kakak tirinya yang tiba-tiba. Keduanya terdiam dan menangis.

"Aishiteru, Naruto" kata Sasuke akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Me too.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke mengajak adik tirinya berjalan bersamanya untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Ketempat ia dan Sakura pernah datangi sebelumnya.

"Kau pernah kesini, Sasuke-nii?" tanya Naruto kepadanya yang tengah melihat indahnya langit merah disore hari.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat.

Ia mengajak adik tirinya untuk duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon. Mereka duduk ditanah yang ditutupi oleh rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga yang cantik. Disebelah mereka ada sebuah kursi panjang.

"Aku ingin setiap hari bisa seperti ini bersamamu" kata Sasuke sambil menyanggahkan badan kurusnya ke pohon dan menarik badan naruto untuk menyanggah kebadannya.

"Aku akan selalu menemani Sasuke-nii." katanya menenggelamkan wajahnya kepelukan Sasuke.

Karena sudah gelap keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

"Ada mobil. Sepertinya ibu sudah pulang." kata Naruto girang lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Kaa-san" panggilnya dari luar.

Kushina membuka pintu dan berlari kearah naruto. Memeluknya.

"Ibu…" panggil Naruto sambil menangis dipelukan ibunya.

"Maafkan ibu, nak. Ibu meninggalkanmu begitu lama."

"Ibu kemana saja?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ayo masuk dulu. Akan ibu ceritakan semuanya." mengajak mereka masuk dan menarik Sasuke untuk menciumnya.

"Ibu mendapat pekerjaan diluar negeri. Maaf ibu tak memberi tahu kalian. Pekerjaannya lumayan menguntungkan. Ibu bekerja di Hongkong. Kalian ingin ikut ibu kesana?" tanya Kushina kepada anak-anaknya.

"Biarkan kami berpikir dulu, bu." jawab Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Iya, lebih berpikir dulu sebelum menyesal nantinya. Bu, kenapa ayah tak pernah menelepon ke rumah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh ya, ini ada pesan singkat dari ayahmu, 4hari yang lalu." berbohong lagi pada anaknya sambil menyerahkan telepon genggam ke Sasuke.

'Ayah baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan ayah. Ayah disini juga untuk membahagiakan Sasuke dan Naruto.' itu pesan singkat yang dikirim ayah(?)nya.

"Hanya saja aku merasa tak tenang, bu," katanya sambil menyerahkan telepon genggam ke ibu tirinya. "Aku ingin menyusul ayah kesana."

"Jangan, Sasuke. Takutnya kamu malah mengganggu pekerjaan ayahmu. Sudahlah. Mulai sekarang Sasuke harus percaya pada apa yang dikerjakan oleh ayah disana, ok." kata ibu tirinya menutupi semua kebohongan yang telah lama ia buat.

"Tapi, bu…uhuk uhuk" Sasuke tiba-tiba terbatuk. "Tapi…uhuk uhuk" batuk yang kedua sangat menjadi.

Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya ibunya.

"Aku akan melihatnya" kata Naruto sambil terangkat dari duduknya.

"Iya, ibu akan ke kamar dulu."

Tbc

* * *

Review^^


End file.
